The Teenage Life Of Audrey Belrose
by MisterFister
Summary: Audrey wasn't always a stuck-up snob. What if in high-school, she was a super nice, goody two-shoes? My first fanfiction, so may not be the best. Rated M for later chapters. I DO NOT OWN HUNIEPOP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been reading fanfiction for about 6 years now, and have always wanted to make my own, but I always worried that people wouldn't like my stories, as I feel like I'm not that great of a writer. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so if it seems a little weird or sloppy, I do apologize.**

Chapter 1: Ordinary Girl

Audrey Belrose is far from your ordinary girl. As a matter of fact, she's a total nerd. She loves anime, loves card games, plays at least 8 hours of video games a day, and while a little shy, she accepts everyone for who they are, and is the last person to judge someone else. She attends church every Sunday, reads the bible every morning and prays every night before she goes to sleep. She's never said a single swear word in her whole life, and absolutely refuses to have anything to do with drugs and alcohol. Her two best friends (and only friends) are Tiffany Maye, your typical girl next-door, and Nikki Ann-Marie, a nerd who more or less enjoys solitude, rather than being in a large pack, even if it's a nerd pack. Audrey is pretty much a perfect goody two-shoes who wants nothing more than to spread peace and love to everyone. If only others felt the same way...

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving me the wonderful gift of life, thank you for giving me a proper education, thank you for giving me the best two friends a girl could ask for, and thank you for saving my soul. I have sinned in the past, and should burn in hell, but you gave the life of your only son, so we could be granted eternal life, and I'm eternally grateful that Jesus died for our sins. Amen" Audrey prayed.

She looked at her clock, which read 9:05 PM. Summer break has come to and end, and tomorrow would be her first day back, as a 10th grader. She loved school. She loved being able to learn everyday, and she loved being able to see her friends. The only thing she didn't like, was the bullies. Since kindergarten, she has been a victim of numerous accounts of bullying. It wasn't even a set group, even some random kid who she has never met or seen before would trip her in the hallway, push her into a garbage bin, or even just straight up hit her. She didn't understand why she would be bullied, as she's never done or said anything to offend someone in her entire life.

"Maybe this year will be different. After all, it's my first year of high school, maybe people are more mature and will wanna be my friend." She said, smiling at the thought of being able to make new friends.

She set her alarm for 7:00 AM sharp and went to sleep, excited for the new school year.

 **Author's Note: How was that? This chapter is a little short, and that's because I wanted Audrey's first day in its own chapter. Sorry for the people who aren't religious, I added a religious side to her, to show just how much of a different person she is as a teen. I hope to continue this as soon as possible. If there's any constructive criticism you'd like to give me, please feel free to give as much as you can/want. This story is gonna be far from all this happy stuff so be warned that it is rated M, and will contain lots of mature themes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm writing chapter 2 before chapter 1 is published so if there was any criticism, so sorry that I haven't read it yet. I'm gonna do my best to make this chapter a lot longer than the first one.**

Chapter 2: Nerds & Bullies

 _Beep beep beep beep_

The sound of an alarm clock awakens Audrey from her sleep. Shutting off the alarm, a smile spreads across her face.

"Oh my gosh, it's the first day of school!" The red-haired girl said, skipping out of her bedroom.

School was something Audrey hated being parted with. She made a vow to herself that someday, she will become a teacher, so that could always be in her favourite place, almost all the time.

She skipped down the stairs, only to be halted by an angry mother. "Where the fuck do you think you're going"

"It's the first day of school. I've only told that school starts September 8th about ten times" Audrey explained.

Her mother only shook her head. "School is a waste of fucking time. I never fucked with school, and look at me. I turned out fine. So I suggest you either get your little ass back in bed, or fucking walk yourself, as there is no way, in hell, that I'm driving you."

Audrey walked back up the stairs and into her room. Her mother and her had a terrible relationship. Her mother was a high school dropout, a drug addict, and alcoholic. Audrey feared her mother. Her mother would always verbally abuse her and even psychically at times. Audrey tried her best to not let it get to her and pulled out her bible and stared reading. She still had about an hour and a half before school started, so she knew she wouldn't be late.

When she was finished reading, she had a shower, got dressed and headed to school. On her way, she her name behind her was called.

"Hey, Audrey!"

Audrey looked behind her to see her best friend, Tiffany waving to her with a big cheery smile.

"Hey Tiffany, how's it going?"

"Wonderful! I'm so happy school is finally starting! I can't wait to see what our new teachers are like!" The blonde girl said, with a smile wider than a watermelon.

"Me too, but I am a little nervous. I don't know my way around the new school, and I'm afraid that I'm gonna get bullied again. I just hope I can make some new friends this year." Audrey said, with a slight frown forming across her face. Tiffany noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll do my best to make sure no one messes with you. You're my best friend, and I will do anything to protect you." She said, with a brave look on her face.

"Thanks Tiff, without you, I don't know what I'd do. Just try not to resort to violence, not only do I not wanna see you get expelled, it's just wrong." She said, smiling slightly.

"I promise it'll be a last resort!"

They stopped hugging and walked until they were at the front doors. Taking a deep breath, they pushed open the cold doors and walked into the building. The building was gigantic. The entrance felt like it was as wide as a football field, with multiple hallways and a dozen classrooms in each. Audrey just stared with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh my God, this place is huge." Tiffany exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face.

"I know. How are we ever going to find our classes?" Audrey asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

Tiffany looked around and saw a table, with two teachers handing out schedules to students. "That must be where we find our classes." Tiffany assumed.

They walked toward the line and waited, for what felt like hours, to get their schedules.

When they finally got their schedules, they looked over them, realizing they had every single class together.

"This is going to be the best school year ever!" Audrey cheered. Maybe this year would be different after all. With Tiffany in every class, they'd be able to work with each other at all times, and Audrey wouldn't have to worry about bullies. Tiffany smiled as she watched her friend jump with joy. She always wondered how anyone in their right mind could bully Audrey. She was smart, pretty, friendly, she never talked down on anyone and never wished harm on a single soul. She was the nicest person she knew, and saw her as the perfect role model.

As they walked down the hall, they passed the washrooms.

"Hey Audrey, I gotta use the washroom, be back in two seconds"

"Ok, sounds good!" Audrey said as she watched her friend enter the washroom, leaving her alone in the hallway. She turned to lean on a locker, only to run into a group of girls.

"Hey, watch it, you fucking runt." A brunette snapped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Audrey said, with worry in her voice.

"The only one hurt is going to be you, you little bitch." A tall blonde girl yelled. "What's a puny little shit like you doing in high school? You should be in elementary, learning your 123s." She said, as the whole group laughed. Audrey was going to say something, only to be pushed from behind. She fell hard to the ground, with tears flowing through her eyes. She looked up to see a Mexican girl staring right at her, with an evil grin.

"What a fucking loser, I heard she's the one who sat in the library playing with her fantasy card games through middle school." The group laughed as one girl kicked Audrey back down.

"What's the matter? You gonna fucking cry? Maybe you should go back to kindergarten and have nap time, you little fuck." The brunette laughed. Audrey tried standing back up, only to be repeatedly kicked down by the group of girls. After what felt like an eternity, they finally stopped, leaving a crying, and bruised Audrey curled up in the hallway.

"Not gonna stand up? You just gonna lay there like the little, fucking bitch you are?" The Mexican girl asked, with anger in her voice. Audrey wanted to say something, but was too afraid. Instead, she gave no respond, as she whimpered and weeped on the cold floor.

"Whatever, let's get the fuck out of here, I wanna get high." The blonde girl said, with the others agreeing. They walked away and left Audrey laying there.

Tiffany was in the bathroom washing her hands when she heard someone talking in the hallway.

"Whatever, let's get the fuck out of here, I wanna get high." She quickly dried off her hands and left the bathroom, to find only a whimpering Audrey crying on the floor.

"Audrey!?" Tiffany screamed. "What the hell happened?"

-–-

 **Author's Note: There's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I bet you can guess who the Mexican girl is. Anyway, there is going to be a lot of bullying and abuse in this story, so if these kinds of stores aren't your thing, I highly recommend you stop reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: well, it's been over a year. Believe it or not, I never planned on abandoning this story, when I started, I just didn't have the inspiration to write, not only that, I'm actually always doing something during the day, so I don't really get much time to sit down and write about things, but now that I'm in my senior year at school, and that I have more spares, I actually have some time to sit down and write. I plan to take a writing course sometime in the future to improve on my skill, but for now, I'm just gonna wing it and write whatever comes to mind with this story. So hope you enjoy this chapter! I also noticed a few mistakes in chapter 2 after rereading it, so I'll be doing my best to avoid that in the future!**

Chapter 3: Best Friend

After slowly opening her eyes Audrey looked around to find herself in a familiar place. Tiffany's room. Her and Tiffany have spent a lot of time in this room. It was one of the few places where Audrey felt safe. She looked at the clock, and it read 8PM. Audrey couldn't believe how late it already was. Attempting to get out of the bed, Audrey put pressure on her foot, only to be met with indescribable pain.

"Ow!" Audrey exclaimed, she sat back down on the bed and took of her sock. Her foot was purple like a grape and swollen. She looked in the small mirror on the nightstand beside Tiffany's bed, and noticed she had a black eye. Audrey could feel tears coming as she laid back down on the bed, trying her best to not cry.

"I just wanted this year to be different." Audrey said, tears pouring down her cheeks like a waterfall. Audrey didn't understand. She couldn't figure out why she had to be a victim of such severe treatment. Bullied at school, bullied at home, she couldn't understand why her life was filled with such toxic negativity. She never hurt anyone, even when she was hurt, she treated everyone she's come across with respect, even if they didn't deserve it. She believed that she needs to treat others how she wants to be treated. She wondered if God was just testing her faith, and that he had a plan for her after everything she's had to go through.

"Audrey, are you ok?" Tiffany walked into the room, she saw Audrey laying down staring at the ceiling, face covered in tears. She felt guilty. She swore that she'd protect Audrey, and within less than an hour, she failed. She let her best friend down, and wasn't there for her when she needed her the most. Audrey gave no response. Audrey wasn't ignoring her, she just didn't know what to say. Was she ok? Not even she knew the answer to that question.

"Audrey, I am so sorry about this. I promised to protect you, and look what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you Audrey." Tiffany exclaimed, feeling like she might cry as well.

"Tiffany, please don't blame yourself. In fact, I'm kind of happy you weren't there. The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt over me, they were way to strong, so even though I'm hurt, I'm happy that you're ok." Audrey said, a slight smile appearing on her face. She meant what she said. Tiffany has been her best friend ever since kindergarten, and ever since then, Tiffany has protected her from many bullies, and has gotten hurt many times from it. As much as Audrey appreciated every thing Tiffany has done for her, she couldn't bear to see her friend get hurt, it didn't feel right for her best friend to get hurt, while she just stood there, doing nothing about it. Sometimes, Audrey wishes she had the courage and the strength to step in, but she didn't feel right doing that either. Audrey didn't know what to do in any of those situations, which resulted in her just watching from the sidelines. Tiffany knew that Audrey appreciated everything though, and protecting her friend was something she would never give up on, even if it meant putting herself in danger. She knew that Audrey hated seeing her get hurt, but she couldn't stand seeing Audrey get hurt either. She looked over at friend, and gave her a warm smile, and then proceeded to sit down beside her and pull her into a hug.

"Audrey, you're my best friend, and I promised you that I would protect you no matter what happens. I don't care if I get hurt, I'm willing to put up with it to make sure you're safe." Tiffany said with a soft smile on her face.

"I know you are Tiff. I'm just so thankful to have someone like you in my life." Audrey said, trying to back even more tears, only this time, these were tears of joy. She loved her best friend, and she was always happy to be around her, even when she was at an all-time low.

"Tiffany, you're the only person I trust right now, but honestly, I feel like I don't need anyone else right now. I know I've said before that I just want to have more friends, but as long as you're my friend, I'm happy." Tiffany took in everything she said and couldn't help but smile. She loved her best friend too. Tiffany had her fair share of friends, but the only person who she knew was a genuine friend was Audret. She knew Audrey would never spread gossip, or betray her for someone else. She hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm happy you're my friend too, and I promise, tomorrow will be different. I won't leave you alone this time". Tiffany was going to make sure that she stuck to that promise.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow, I'll walk you home."

"Ok!" Tiffany and Audrey got their jackets on and started walking back to Audrey's place. Despite everything, Audrey was excited to school tomorrow, and have a real first day.

 **Author's Note: There we go, chapter 3. I know this chapter isn't exactly the most exciting chapter to return on, but since I took a year off from this, I wanted to write something casual that I'll be able to work with in later chapters. Also, when I use the word 'love', I mean it as a friendly turn. I have no plans for a yuri scene between the two in this story (unless somehow I manage to change my mind). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't plan on taking any more hiatuses, however, I do plan to take a little more time on future chapters, so I don't know how often I'll get these chapters out, but I'll try and do at least 1 chapter ever few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wasn't expecting to be writing another chapter so soon, especially chapter 4 again. My story didn't save so I ended up having to rewrite this chapter, so it may not be as good as I originally wanted, but I'm not gonna let it stop me. I'm gonna be reading over these future chapters a lot more, as I noticed a few more mistakes in chapter 3 than I wanted. This chapter will have some swearing, and some mentions of drugs and alcohol. I feel like I shouldn't have to warn people on an M rated story, but it's still better to give a warning. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Is This Seat Taken?

Beep beep beep beep

Audrey was awoken by her alarm clock. 7 AM, the normal time Audrey would wake up for school. Only this time, she wasn't too excited. She was worried about running into that group of girls again.

"Tiffany said she'd protect me, but… What can I do to protect her?" Audrey was worried about what would happen if Tiffany were to step in and try to stop the bullies from attacking her. She didn't want to do nothing and see her friend get hurt, but not only did she not feel it was right to fight back, she was afraid. Audrey decided to go take a shower to try and help her mind drift away from the situation, but it only made her think about it even more. After she had her shower, she got dressed and headed downstairs. She looked over at the couch to see her mother passed out with an empty bottle of vodka and a spilled bottle of pills. Audrey couldn't understand how her mother got into such bad habits. Not wanting to think about it, she decided to skip breakfast, and head down to Tiffany's so they can walk together.

Arriving at the front door of Tiffany's house, she rang the doorbell. She looked around the yard to see nothing but dead plants and a old fountain with an ashtray. Audrey sighed. She knew that Tiffany didn't have the greatest life at home, but she still envied her friend a little. Tiffany's mother, while being an alcoholic and a porn star, cared for Tiffany a lot more than Tiffany realized. Audrey just wished she had a mother who actuality cared. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open to be greeted by her friend.

"Hey, Audrey!" Audrey snapped back into reality upon hearing Tiffany speak.

Oh, hey Tiff." Audrey felt a little guilty after realizing her thoughts were envious of Tiffany's life.

"Still a little nervous about going?" Tiffany asked, not knowing what her friend was thinking, but not entirely wrong either. Tiffany was going to make sure that Audrey would be safe.

"No, I'm fine, I just hope I don't run into those girls again." Audrey stated, cracking a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Audrey, I'm with you this time, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Tiff." The two girls then started to walk to school, ready to begin their day.

As the girls now stood in front of the school, Audrey felt a chill run down her spine, she had a bad feeling about what, or who for that matter, stood behind this door. It made Audrey almost not want to enter. Tiffany could sense Audrey's nervousness and pulled her into a hug.

"I got your back, anybody tries to fuck with you, I'll stop them". Tiffany said with a warm smile. It wasn't uncommon for Audrey to hear her friend swear, but Audrey cared for Tiffany enough to not let it bother her.

"Alright, let's do this." Audrey wasn't gonna let anything scare her anymore, she was ready to face her fears. They walked into the school and Audrey's heart skipped a beat when she saw them. The group of girls that attacked her yesterday were standing across from her. She saw the cold eyes of the girl that had beaten her yesterday. The girl had an evil grin on her face as she continued talking to her friends.

"Tiffany, we have to go, now!" Audrey said with worry in her voice.

"What? Audrey, what's wrong?"

"Let's just go to class, I'll explain everything later." With that, they rushed to their next class, however, Tiffany remained very concerned and suspicious as to what made Audrey so nervous.

This is what made Audrey feel alive. Sitting in the front of the math classroom. The teacher, Mr. Matthews, was a very kind and polite man and was very intelligent. While Audrey would never admit it, math was never her strongest subject, but Mr. Matthews was very good at teaching the class that Audrey had no troubles understanding the concept. Tiffany, however, couldn't focus. She couldn't get her mind of off how anxious Audrey was to get to class. She had a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. She just had to figure out what was going on.

"Psst. Audrey." Tiffany whispered, to avoid disrupting the class.

"Hmm? What's up, Tiff?"

"You wanna explain to me why you rushed off?" Audrey felt a cold chill run down her spine again. She really didn't want to tell Tiffany about the girl she saw, because she knew how Tiffany would react, but she also didn't know of a good lie to say, so she turned her head and avoided the question. This just made Tiffany even more suspicious, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the classroom door opening. Audrey turned her head and saw her, the girl that beat her. Audrey's eyes widened as she felt her whole body shiver in fear. Mr. Matthews took note of the girl standing in the doorway.

"You're late. Class started 20 minutes ago. As a matter of fact, I don't recall seeing you in class yesterday. May I please have your name?"

"Kyanna Delrio, and I come to class whenever I feel like it." The girl spoke. The girl looked around the classroom before making eye contact with Audrey. Audrey could feel her whole body quiver as she saw those cold eyes stare directly into her soul, although it didn't last long because they were interrupted by Mr. Matthews.

"Well due to it being the first week, I won't give you detention, but I will be keeping my eye on you. Please take a seat at an empty desk so we may resume class." It wasn't until then that Audrey realized that there was an empty desk beside her. Kyanna caught on to this, and walked over to the empty desk beside Audrey.

"Is this seat taken?" Audrey could see Kyanna looking down on her, each of those words felt like venom. The last thing Audrey wanted was Kyanna sitting beside her, but she also didn't want to get on her bad side anymore than she already has. Unsure of what to say, Audrey slowly shook her head.

"That's what I thought, you little bitch." Kyanna whispered. Another chill ran down Audrey's spine. She knew that with Kyanna sitting beside her, this class would be a living hell.

 **Author's Note: And that's chapter 4! Having to rewrite it, it's not as good as the original writing, but I still hoped it was enjoyable. Chapter 5 is when things will really pick up. It will also have much more violence, and swearing, so if you aren't into that, here's the first warning. I also have the teacher a name, because he will actually be an important character later in the story! Well that's all I have to say, see you in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been quite some time since I last posted so I wanna explain everything here. First of all, writer's block. I couldn't really think of anything to write about so I didn't want to force myself to write. I did that with some of chapter 4 and I'm not happy with the result, so from now on, I'm not gonna write until I'm fully prepared. Second, my cat of 10 years recently passed away so I was feeling really down, so that distracted me a little bit from writing, but I should be all good to go now. Some good news is that I have a keyboard for my iPad, and writing should be much easier now. Since I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer, I decided to write this story on my iPad, but it was always pretty awkward trying to write, but now that I have a keyboard, writing will be much more comfortable (even though the keyboard is pretty small). Anyways, that's all about me. This chapter is gonna contain some stuff that I wanted to have in the previous chapter, and things that are original to this chapter. It will also have some swearing, violence and drug use. This will also be the last time I give a warning, unless it's something that can be considered to be very sensitive (such as sex and related topics). Anyway, that's all I have to say, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Puppet

Well this was just perfect. Beside Audrey was Kyanna Delrio, one of the biggest bullies in town, someone who's already targeted Audrey. Audrey felt very uncomfortable with this, but she knew if she were to say anything or to move to another seat, the outcome would be catastrophic. Audrey didn't know what to do, and Tiffany was clueless to the fact that Kyanna had already attacked her. She figured the best option would be to ignore Kyanna, and not make eye contact, but she could feel her cold, dead eyes watching her. She knew Kyanna was waiting to do something, but didn't know what it was, or when it would happen, and that's what made Audrey nervous. Not knowing when a bad event was going to happen was one of Audrey's biggest fears, and with Kyanna being literally inches away from her, there was nothing she could do to avoid it. Kyanna could sense Audrey's fear, and this satisfied her. Kyanna loved nothing more than injecting fear into her victims, because she's able to make them become puppets. They will listen to her, and do anything to avoid pissing her off, because they knew that she and her group of goons would attack them. Kyanna wanted to make Audrey her bitch, and she knew that she was more than capable of doing so, it was only a matter of how she'd do it, and what Audrey's purpose would be. Audrey was trying hard to focus on her work, but she couldn't focus. Not with Kyanna studying her. She turned her head to look at her and saw those eyes piercing into her soul. Kyanna grinned as she looked at Audrey's face. It showed fear, and Kyanna knew this was the perfect time to begin. She leaned closer to Audrey, and whispered words that made Audrey's heart skip a beat.

"Meet me after class, by the washrooms, if you want to avoid having your skull caved in by the bottom of my shoes, you little bitch." Kyanna said menacingly. Audrey felt like the whole world around her was crumbling. Her mind went blank upon hearing those words, and could do nothing but nod in response. Kyanna once again smiled. She had won. Audrey was on her way to becoming her new servant. Audrey wanted to run away. She just wanted to escape from everything. She knew that whatever Kyanna had in mind, it wasn't good.

It was the end of class. Audrey got nothing accomplished today. The only thing she was able to think about was what Kyanna said to her. What could Kyanna possibly have in mind? Audrey made her way to the washrooms, terrified right out of her mind about what she was going to face. Entering the hallway, she saw Kyanna and her group leaning against the lockers across from the washrooms. Kyanna looked over and saw Audrey, alone. She motioned with her finger, telling Audrey to come over. Audrey wished she could just pass out at this moment. She slowly walked towards Kyanna, terrified of what was about to happen. She was know directly in front of her. The tension was high and Audrey could feel her heart beating as if it was about to rip right out of her chest. Kyanna studied her for a moment then smiled.

"I honestly wasn't sure that you would show up. At least you follow orders well." Kyanna stated, with no emotion in her words.

"Come with me, we're heading outside." Kyanna told Audrey firmly. Audrey didn't do anything in response, except follow her like a sheep. Right now, Kyanna wasn't being too bad, but Audrey knew from past experiences with bullies that they liked to strike when her guard was down, so she made a mental note to be ready to run in case anything happens. Kyanna lead Audrey outside of the school and around the back into the forest area. This made Audrey grow suspicious. They kept walking until they were at an old log laying on the ground. Kyanna then pulled out a bag of white powder and spread it on the log in a straight line. Audrey was curious. She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling it wasn't good. Kyanna pulled out a one dollar bill and rolled it until it looked like a straw, and then handed it to Audrey,

"Snort it." Kyanna said sternly. Audrey was confused why Kyanna was telling her to snort it.

"Well? Don't just fucking stand there, snort it!" Kyanna yelled, making Audrey jump. It was at that moment Audrey realized what it was. It was cocaine. Kyanna was going to make her snort cocaine. Audrey was completely against the use of drugs. She made a promise to herself that she would never ever touch any illegal drugs of any sorts.

"No…" Audrey mumbled, hoping that Kyanna didn't hear her.

"No? Sorry, but did you just say fucking no?" Kyanna was getting frustrated at this point.

"Sounds like she isn't very good at following orders after all." The blonde girl said in a sing-song voice. Kyanna then raised her hand and slapped Audrey hard on the face. Audrey yelped in pain upon impact.

"Bitch, you better get your little nose on that log and snort it, before I fucking kick you in the cunt!" Kyanna screamed, every word hitting Audrey like venom.

"Please, don't make me do this…" Audrey whimpered. Kyanna then grabbed Audrey by the neck and forced her down into the log until her nose smashed against the log and the cocaine. Audrey was helpless at this point.

"Fucking snort it. Every single bit of it. Or else I'll fucking shatter your skull all over this log." Kyanna threatened. Audrey, unable to do anything, inhaled as she started to snort the coke on the log. As the white powder travelled up her nose, she began to choke and cough. She tried to lift her head off of the log, but Kyanna had her pinned down. She couldn't do anything. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she was forced to inhale very last bit of it until there was nothing left. It felt like an eternity until it was over. Kyanna picked Audrey off of the log by her hair, and dragged her out of forest.

"I'm not impressed. When I say to do something, you fucking do it! Understand?" Audrey couldn't even talk after that, she just whimpered and nodded her head. Once they were out of the forest, Kyanna threw her to the ground, the hard impact making Audrey yelp in pain.

"That's all for today, I expect better results tomorrow, little bitch." With that, Kyanna and her friends were gone, leaving Audrey all alone. Audrey felt tears running down her cheeks. She laid on the ground, miserable, alone, and dirty. She was forced to do drugs, something she vowed to never do. Right now, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to just die. Fifteen years old, and already her life was miserable. Audrey picked herself off of the ground, and headed back towards the entrance of the school. She needed to find Tiffany. It was the only way that she'd be able to get out of this nightmare.

 **Author's Note: And there's chapter 5. I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I felt like this was a much better ending for the chapter. As previously stated, I won't be giving anymore warnings unless there's a lemon (while unlikely, is still possible) or even I think the material either goes beyond normal limits (my definition of normal is a lot different than most people), or even find that the material is too dark (and that says a lot). Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, now that I have my keyboard for my iPad, writing will be much easier, so I'll try and update it at least once a week, MAYBE even two times a week. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have nothing really to say other than enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Helping A Friend

Audrey walked into the school. She had to find Tiffany. She wasn't one to snitch, but the bullying she had just endured was beyond your average bullying. She looked around the main area of the school until she saw Tiffany alone at a table playing on her phone. Audrey knew that telling Tiffany would result in her getting in a fight, but at this point, she didn't care anymore. Mentally preparing herself for Tiffany's reaction, she walked to the table and sat down without a word. Tiffany looked up and saw that Audrey's eyes were red and that her cheeks were covered in dried tear stains.

"Audrey? Wha… What the hell happened? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!? Tiffany exclaimed. Taking a deep breath, Audrey mustered up the courage to speak out about Kyanna.

"That girl in our math class, Kyanna Delrio, forced me into the woods and made me snort cocaine." Audrey said weakly, eyes filling up with tears. Hearing these words, Tiffany immediately sprung from her seat.

"She did what? I'll make that bitch pay!" Tiffany shouted, fists in the air with vengeance in her words. She made a promise to protect Audrey and she was gonna stick to it, no matter the consequences. Audrey didn't want to see her friend fight, but she knew that what Kyanna did was unjustified, and could not go unpunished.

"Where is that bitch? I'll make her wish she was never born for what she's done to you." Tiffany was angry, she was more than ready to teach Kyanna a lesson. Audrey understood her friend's anger, but she hated seeing her get so worked up.

"I don't know where she went, but do you really have to fight with her? There's many other ways we can solve this." Audrey said, trying to calm Tiffany down.

"I'm gonna fight her, and I'm gonna kick her ass! She's gonna learn that by bullying you will result in nothing but an negative outcome for her sorry ass!" Tiffany said with both anger and confidence. Audrey took a quick look around and saw Kyanna and her group sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Tiffany saw what Audrey was looking at and starting heading that way. Audrey took notice of this.

"Tiffany, just please don't do anything you'll regret." Audrey said, extremely worried about what Tiffany was going to do.

"I'll try to not do anything extreme, but no promises." And with that, Tiffany starting heading over to the table. As she got closer to the table, she was able to hear just enough of the conversation to piss her off even more.

"You see how that little bitch cried? What a baby!" The brunette laughed. Kyanna and the blonde girl nodded their heads in agreement as they laughed. As Tiffany approached the table, the group all turned their heads to look at her. Seeing that she was pissed off, Kyanna mentally prepared herself for a fight.

"Can we help you?" Kyanna asked in a sarcastic, singsong voice. Tiffany wasn't amused.

"Yeah you can, bitch. You can tell me why the hell you think it's ok to bully my friend!" Tiffany wasn't beating around the bush. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them no matter what it took. Kyanna knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that little redhead bitch! I'm surprised she even has friends!" Kyanna was about to laugh at her own comment, but then it hit her. Audrey had told on her. This enraged Kyanna, and she took up from the table, clenching her fists.

"That little bitch snitched! I'm going to fucking kill her!" Kyanna shouted very angrily.

"Not if I kill you first!" Tiffany said, as she raised her fists and punched Kyanna right in the mouth. Kyanna stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. Watching from afar, Audrey watched Tiffany punch Kyanna, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She felt like she messed up by telling Tiffany what had happened, because now she was in danger. Kyanna looked at Tiffany dead in the eye, as she whispered a very short sentence,

"You little bitch." Before Tiffany could even make out what she had said, Kyanna punched her right in the jaw. The punch was followed by the blonde girl punching her in the stomach. Tiffany held her stomach in pain, and then the brunette punched her in the back of the head. Tiffany fell to the floor as she felt multiple kicks to the face, chest, and legs. She was helpless. Audrey watched in horror as her friend took multiple blows, each one looked like they hurt more than the last. Audrey didn't know what to know, so she ran over and tried yelling to stop Kyanna and her friends from hurting Tiffany anymore.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Audrey shouted, but to no avail, they didn't stop. Audrey kept shouting at them, but they didn't listen. She noticed that Tiffany stopped moving, she was knocked unconscious. This didn't stop Kyanna and her friends, as they continued kicking, yelling out multiple insults and cuss words. Audrey had tears pouring down her face, as she frantically tried pleading, but they wouldn't listen. Audrey knew that she had only one option left. Mustering up all of her courage, she clenched her fist, and very weakly punched Kyanna in the back of the head. While it didn't hurt, this was enough to stop Kyanna and her group. Kyanna turned around and made eye contact with her. Audrey could feel her eyes piercing her soul. While she knew that she had just messed up, she was glad that she was able to help Tiffany.

"You little fucking bitch!" Kyanna raised her fist, about to strike. Audrey covered her face and closed her eyes, awaiting the dreadful punch. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw her math teacher, Mr. Matthews holding Kyanna's fist. Mr. Matthews proceeded to scold Kyanna and her group. He sent them to the office and contacted them to send the school nurse to help Tiffany. Audrey felt relieved, and she felt like she was very lucky. After the school nurse arrived to help Tiffany, Mr. Matthews turned to Audrey.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft, soothing voice.

"I-I'm fine." Audrey stuttered. She didn't know how to react to this. Mr. Matthews could sense that she was still shook up from all from all of the commotion, and did his best to comfort her.

"It's gonna be alright. We will make sure that they are punished accordingly and that your friend will be ok." Hearing these words calmed Audrey down. She felt reassured knowing that they would be disciplined, and that Tiffany would get the help she needs. Mr. Matthews smiled.

"How about you come to the class room with me, and you can tell me everything that happened?" Mr. Matthews asked politely. Audrey felt like she could really trust him.

"O-ok sure." And with that, the two headed off to the classroom.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing chapter 7 very soon so expect another chapter sometime this week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hope everyone is having a fantastic day! Thank you to all who are taking the time to read this story. As someone who never feels like something is done good enough, it really means a lot to me, and whether you love or hate the story, I'm grateful that you took the time to read it. I know it's been some time since I last wrote, but I'm trying to not force myself to write if I'm not feeling it. This is a short chapter, but rest assured I'll be making chapter 8 a much longer. Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Someone You Can Trust

After the incident with Kyanna, Mr. Matthews invited Audrey back to the classroom, and she told him everything. She told him about the initial attack, and the events the after. Hearing this information, Mr. Matthews was appalled.

"Well I'm sure the principal will punish her and her group of twits accordingly. I also make sure that your safe from her whenever she's in class. I will not tolerate bullying in this school!" Mr. Matthews said sternly. Audrey always felt reassured when she knew a teacher who actually cared about the school and its students. Too many teachers were either lazy, or just horrible people who didn't care at all about their students.

"Audrey, if you ever feel unsafe, or you just need to talk, come find me. You can also email me if you ever feel like you just need someone to talk to." Mr. Matthews wrote down his email address on a piece of paper. Audrey folded the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of her skirt. She was gonna make sure it didn't get lost, no matter what.

"Thank you…" Audrey spoke quietly. She wasn't familiar with someone other than Tiffany being so nice to her that she didn't know how to respond properly. Mr. Matthews patted her on the back, well aware that she was unfamiliar with the amount of kindness she received.

"You're welcome." He replied with a gentle smile.

"If you wish, you may take the rest of the day off, I'll excuse you from classes for the day." Mr. Matthews said. Audrey was a little surprised to hear him say that, but she felt like it'd better to rest for the day, to calm her mind. She left the classroom and started heading towards the exit, but stopped when she saw Kyanna walking out of the office, followed by an older woman. It was Kyanna's mother. She was dressed in a business like outfit and had a very stern, yet disappointed look on her face. Before they left the building, Kyanna looked back and connected eyes with Audrey. She had a cold dead stare that paralyzed Audrey with fear. She knew that Kyanna would be back for her the second there was an opportunity. Shaking off the though, she left the building and walked home

-At Home-

Audrey unlocked the door and walked in to hear her mother screaming on the phone.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE, OR WHATEVER WHORE YOU'RE FUCKING, I WAN'T MY GODDAMN CHILD SUPPORT, NICK!" Her mother screamed. It's been awhile since she heard the name Nick, her father. Audrey's mother kicked him out when she was only 10 years old, and she hasn't seen him since. No birthday cards, no phone calls, nothing. She slowly snuck up the stairs, trying not to get the attention of her mother, who was still screaming like there was no tomorrow. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she plopped down on her bed, and just stared at the ceiling. She just couldn't get the events of today off her mind. Because of her, Tiffany was beaten unconscious. She then thought about how she hit Kyanna in the back of the head. That wasn't normal. Audrey has never been the type of person to respond with violence, so why did she this time? She knew that Tiffany needed help, but she still didn't think that she'd have to actually attack someone. Audrey didn't know what to do. Tiffany was in no condition to talk, her mother couldn't care less about her problems, and she didn't have any other friends to talk though. She was about to just roll over and go to sleep, but then she remembered the email address Mr. Matthews had given her. Since he was teaching a class, it would be awhile before she would get a response, but at least she'd be able to get a response as quick as possible. She grabbed her laptop from off her desk, and typed up her email.

 _To: mathtewmisteriam_

 _Subject: What Should I Do?_

 _Hey Mr. Matthews, it's Audrey Belrose. I know you just gave me your address but I really need help right now. I feel so guilty about what happened to Tiffany and I still can't get over the fact that I actually hit Kyanna. I know that you're probably really busy, but I'm just unsure of what to do right now…_

 _Sincerely, Audrey_

….

After she sent her email, she closed her laptop, and put it back on her desk. Unsure of what do do, she decided to take a nap. She laid down, closed her eyes, and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

 **Author's Note: And there's the end of chapter 7. Being away for a couple weeks, I know a short chapter like this definitely doesn't feel like enough, but I felt like this was a good ending for a chapter like this. Anyways, I'll be working on chapter 8 shortly, and I PLAN to get it out before the weekend, but if not, after the weekend (hopefully). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: The New Boy

Opening her eyes, Audrey woke up from her sleep. She looked at her clock and it read 7:30 AM. Wide-eyed and surprise, Audrey sprung up from her bed. She didn't think she would've slept that long. She immediately rushed into the shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. Right as she was about to leave, she remembered the email she had sent to Mr. Matthews.

She quickly loaded up her laptop and saw that he responded. Audrey was a little hesitant, as she didn't know what to expect from this message.

 _To: redlikebelroses_

 _From: mathtewmisteriam_

 _Subject: Re: What Should I Do?_

 _The first thing to do is to not beat yourself up over it. You did everything you could to help Tiffany. I know that you didn't want to resort to violence, but sometimes you gotta do things you don't want to do, to do the right thing. Some people say "two wrongs don't make a right", but in this case, it did. You tried to use your words, and they didn't work, and getting the attention of another teacher would've been too risky, as leaving Tiffany in that situation could've ended up in a catastrophic result. You did the best thing you could in that situation, and I'm sure Tiffany will be grateful knowing what you did. Also, we're having a new student join the class. He just transferred to the school, so if you're feeling confident enough, perhaps you could show him around, maybe make a new friend? Anyways, just remember that I'm here for you if you need me._

 _\- Mr. Matthews_

 _…._

Reading that, Audrey felt a little better about herself. She also drew attention to the mention of new student. Maybe she should show him around. Maybe she could finally make a new friend. She smiled at this idea as she turned off her laptop and left her room. She head down the stairs and she saw her mother once again passed out on the couch. On the floor was an empty bottle of an unlabeled alcohol, and an empty bottle of liquid cold medicine. She still didn't understand why her mother would continuously damage her body like this. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she left the house and headed to school.

 **-At School-**

Opening the doors to the main entrance, Audrey stepped inside the school with an uneasy feeling. It wasn't the same without Tiffany. Speaking of which, she hadn't even check and see if Tiffany was ok. After school, Audrey was gonna make sure that Tiffany was ok. On the plus side, she had a feeling Kyanna wouldn't show up for sometime, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything for awhile. Since class was soon starting, she decided she would just head down to class. When she walked into the classroom, she saw Mr. Matthews talking to a boy that she's never seen before. He had short, straight, light brown hair, and she was able to see a glimmer of blue in his eye. He wore a plaid, button up t-shirt and long black pants, with just plain ordinary black shoes. Listening to the conversation, Audrey picked up on his tone of voice. He spoke in a very calm and collective manner, and his choice of words were very polite. Audrey tried to walk to her desk without causing a distraction, but ended up running into it instead. It made a loud, scrape sound as it skid on the floor. The boy turned around and he and Audrey connected eyes. They stared at each other for about 3 seconds before he smiled at her. Audrey felt her face heat up, he was certainly a very handsome young man. He walked closer to her, and introduced himself.

"Hi there, my name is Daniel Hall, but most people call me Danny. I just transferred here just today so I haven't really met anyone or gotten to take a look at the school yet, but Mr. Matthew's seems like a very good teacher, so I'm hoping that the rest of the school will be as nice as him. May I ask what your name is?" He asked, in a polite tone. Audrey felt nervous. She was afraid that she was gonna give off a bad impression. He seemed like a very nice guy and just hearing him talk sent butterflies to her stomach. She never felt like this before, so she was unsure of how to handle it, but she worked up her courage to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Audrey Belrose. P-Pleasure to meet y-you." She said in a shaking tone, stuttering a bit. Danny just smiled though.

"That's a lovely name Audrey, it's almost as pretty as you." He said, making Audrey blush. No one has ever flirted with her before, so she had no idea how to react. Danny laughed at her embarrassment, but it wasn't to belittle her. Audrey smiled slightly upon hearing his laugh. She had a feeling she would get a long with him well. Her train of though was broken when he spoke again.

"Hey, Audrey, maybe after class you can show me around the school a little, and maybe we can get to know each other better." Danny suggest with a big, bright smile on his face. Audrey felt relieved that she wasn't the one who had to ask the question.

"O-ok sure. That'd be g-great." Audrey said, cheeks still red. After that the bell rang, signalling the start of class. Students began piling into the classroom. Audrey took her seat at the front of the class. Danny took the seat next to her.

"This seat wouldn't happen to be taken, would it?" He asked. Audrey thought for a minute. It was where Kyanna sat last class, but then again, Kyanna wasn't there, and Audrey felt like Mr. Matthews would've moved Kyanna to a different spot to sit anyway.

"N-no, no one sits there." Audrey said. After that, class resumed as it normally would. For the most part. Audrey couldn't focus, all she could think about was Danny. She couldn't believe how nice he was, as well as how attractive he was. He certainly was different than any other guy she's met. Before she knew it, the bell had rang. She realized that this was the third class, and she still hadn't gotten any work done. She was knocked out for the first one, distracted by Kyanna's presence in the second one, and now she spent the entire class thinking about Danny in this one. She shook her head at this, she wasn't gonna let herself get anymore behind than she already was. Her thoughts where interrupted when she saw Danny approaching her from the the corner of her eye.

"Well, Audrey, are you still up to show me around?" He asked kindly. She had almost forgot about showing him around.

"O-oh, of course. Just let me pack up." She quickly packed up and the two students left the classroom. Mr. Matthews watched the whole thing unfold. He hoped Danny wouldn't take advantage of her. Audrey was a fragile girl, and even though Danny SEEMED nice, he didn't want to see Audrey get hurt by him. He was gonna be keeping an eye on Danny.

 **...**

Audrey and Danny spent the next ten minutes exploring the school together. Considering Audrey didn't get the chance to look around much, most of it was just as new to her as it was to Danny. After looking around, they found themselves in the main area.

"Well, that was certainly lovely. I'm definitely gonna enjoy attending this school." Danny said, with another one of his trademark smiles. Audrey enjoyed seeing him smile, as it made her smile a lot.

"Hey, Audrey, what class do you have next? I have Social Studies." Danny asked, and it was definitely a good question, as this was the first time that Audrey was actually attending her next class. She looked at her schedule and it read science. Audrey never really like science, and was never good at it.

"I-I have science. I guess I'll be seeing you later t-then." Audrey said with a nervous smile.

"I guess so. Well, maybe we can go somewhere for lunch, I'll even buy for you, what do you say?" Danny asked. The only person to ever take her to lunch was Tiffany, so this was new to her, but she really felt like she would enjoy it.

"I-I'd love to." Audrey said, smiling and blushing.

"Great! I'll see you at lunch!" Danny said, as he walked away to go to his next class. Audrey started heading to her class, and she was in the best mood she's been in a very long time. She finally did it. She made a new friend. She walked into the classroom and sat down, but she already has a feeling where her mind would be all class.

 **...**

 **Author's Note: Another chapter finished. Things seem to be going good for Audrey right now. How will things turn out? Tune in next chapter to find out! (Yeah, I know that was corny.) Next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So yeah, remember when I said the next chapter would be coming soon? Me neither. I've actually rewritten this chapter a number of times because I would never be satisfied with it. So I'm just saying to hell with it, and whatever's written here will be final. So enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9: It's A Date

*ring*

The bell went off, signalling the end of class. Audrey sprung out of her street and rushed out of the classroom. The only thing she could think about the entire time was having lunch with Danny. She waited for him by the main entrance, but as much as she was excited, she was a little nervous. She never hung out with anyone other than Tiffany, so what was to be expected from this? What should she say? How should she act? What if she screwed things up? All of these negative thoughts swimming around in her head, she started to panic. However, she didn't have much time to reflect, as Danny was already coming from around the corner of the hallway. Audrey shot up and tried her best to gain her composer.

Alright Audrey, you got this. Audrey thought to herself. She walked closer to Danny, and as they made eye contact, he gave a great, big smile.

"Nice to see you again, Audrey!" Danny said in a cheerful tone. Audrey felt her stomach fill up with butterflies again. Every time he spoke made her insides toss and turn. His voice was soothing, and gentle. It made her feel happy.

"Ye-yeah, nice to see y-you too…" Audrey said, playing with her hair a little. Audrey was never this quick to develop a crush on someone, but there was something about Danny that made her feel this way. He was different. There was a small bit of silence after that. Audrey wasn't sure of what she could possibly say, but luckily Danny broke the silence.

"So, you still up for lunch? I was feeling we could go to the Nutmeg Café. It's not the best place, but it's not bad if you're looking to grab a quick lunch. How's that sound?" Danny said, flashing another smile. Audrey felt her face heat up again, there was no way she could say no to him.

"Y-yeah, that sounds gr-great." Audrey said, followed by a nervous giggle. Luckily for her, Danny never seemed to notice how she was acting, saving her from the embarrassment. The two started walking to the café, and Audrey couldn't be happier.

 **-At The Café-**

When the two arrived at the café, they ordered their food and sat down. Danny ordered a coffee and a bagel and Audrey ordered a water and a small caesar salad. Normally, she would order something larger, gluttony was a weak point in herself that Audrey wasn't proud of, but she didn't want to pig out in front of Danny, hence the water and salad. Audrey decided that this would be a good opportunity to learn a bit more about Danny.

"So Danny, what made you decide to enroll in our school?" Audrey asked, mentally slapping herself, thinking it was a stupid question. His parents probably made him, why I am I so dumb? She thought to herself. However, she was surprised to find out that Danny had a legitimate answer.

"Well, it may come as a shock to you, but I actually dropped out last year. I didn't care for school, so I decided to say screw it and I left. However, it wasn't long before I actually started missing it. So I decided to enroll again this year." Danny stated. While she was shocked, Audrey admired that he decided to give school another chance.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad you didn't forget about school. You'd only regret it anyways." Audrey said excitedly. Danny smiled at her remark.

"I definitely would've. I want to graduate, and go to college so I can get a good job." Danny smiled, continuing to smile as always. Audrey was gonna say something but was cut off by the voice of a certain bully.

"Holy fuck, are you serious right now? You're on a date right now? Haha, that's fucking rich!" It was Kyanna, and she did not look pleased. She walked towards the table and grabbed Audrey by the hair. Audrey yelped in pain as Kyanna yanked it back.

"So, you think you can get away with snitching? Did you really think this was the end of everything?" Kyanna yelled, and then turned to Danny.

"You can do so much better than this little bitch here. Why don't you find a real woman, and ditch this worthless piece of shit?" Kyanna asked, continuing to pull on Audrey's hair. Danny stood up, walked over to Kyanna, and slapped her in the face hard, leaving a big red handprint.

Audrey's eyes were as wide as saucers as she witnessed everything. Kyanna let go as soon as the slap connected, holding her cheek with tears streaming down her face.

"If you ever touch her like that again, I'll slap you so hard that you'll suffer brain damage. Now get out of here." Danny said, in a calm, but deadly tone. Kyanna slowly nodded, and left the café without saying a word. Danny then turned to Audrey.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I had to do that, but I couldn't let her continue." Danny said, looking down. In most cases, Audrey would be against violence, but she felt her heart beating like a jackhammer. She could feel her face heating up as they connected eyes, she was mesmerized. She couldn't believe it. He stood up for her without hesitation, and without extreme violence or anger.

"I-it's ok.." She stuttered, looking at the ground, blushing. She was dumbfounded by everything he has done so far. Danny chuckled at this.

"You're absolutely adorable, you know that?" Danny said with a wide grin. Audrey became flusttered hearing say that.

"M-me? N-no I'm n-not." She said, her face brighter than lightbulb, redder than a strawberry. Danny once again chuckled.

"Oh yes you are, you are so cute. I've never met a girl like you before. You welcomed me with open arms, without hesitation, you're very friendly, and seeing you get so flustered about everything makes me smile every time." Danny said, taking her hand and holding it. Audrey's heart was beating so fast, she felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"How about after school, we go hangout at my place? I'll show you around, and introduce you to my parents, how does that sound?" Danny asked, with a more serious, but gentle expression on his face. Audrey felt like she was gonna cry, but it was of joy. She couldn't believe it. The cute guy was asking HER to to go to his house.

"Ye-yeah that'd be great! It's a date! O-or, not a d-date, but I…" Audrey couldn't think of anything to say after this. Danny just smiled and laughed like always.

"I know what you mean. Anyways, I do got to go home, as I promised my Mother I'd help her with something important, but I'll sure I'm there at the end of the day to come pick you up. Sound good?" He asked, smiling as if it's the only thing he knew how to do.

"Yeah, that's perfect! I'm glad you're sacrificing your time to help your Mother! My Mother may not be the greatest, but I'd still help her out if she asked!" Audrey said, admiring everything about him.

"Sounds good! You want me to walk you back to school?"

"Oh, I can walk back myself. The faster you get home, the more time you have to spare!"

"Hehe, all right. I guess I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah, see you then!" After that, the two walked out of the building and parted ways. Audrey felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything was finally going her way. She mentally thanked God for this, as she pulled out her phone. She wanted to tell Tiffany everything. They haven't spoke since the incident with Kyanna, so she didn't know if Tiffany would reply, but she thought that she might as well try. She opened up the text app and started typing.

 _Hey Tiffy, hope you're doing ok. I never thanked you for helping me, but I promise you I'll make it up to you! Anyways, you'll never believe this, but a new boy enrolled today, and not only is he super cute and nice, I'm going to his house after school! Whenever you come back, I gotta introduce you to him, he's amazing!_

She sent the message and put her phone in her pocket, but about a minute later, her phone vibrated with a response from Tiffany.

 _Hey that's great Audrey! Hope you two have a great time ;). I'll actually be going back tomorrow! After you're done, how about you come over to my house for dinner, and we'll call it even lol. Anyways, have fun, talk to ya later :)._

She sent a quick 'ok, sounds good' and put her phone away. She headed off to school, in the happiest mood she's been in a long time! She couldn't wait.

 **Author's Note: There we go! This one took me about three days to complete because like I said before, for some reason I could never be satisfied with how things would go, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter anyways. I want to be able to post the next chapter sometime next week, but I'm not gonna guarantee anyways. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: OK, so I had to make a little update because I made a slight error. I forgot that I introduced Nikki in the first chapter, so I updated it to make more sense. Thank you to the reader that noticed!**

Chapter 10: Uncomfortable

The clock read 3:10 PM. There were just five more minutes until the final bell, signalling the end of school. Audrey sat in her desk, jotting down some notes that the teacher left on the board. Math class wasn't here best class, so it was better to do something to help her improve. She kept looking at the clock every thirty seconds, and time felt like it was going extra slow. It was only five minutes, but that five minutes felt like an hour.

*ring*

The bell went off, school was finally over. Audrey quickly put all of her school stuff into her bag and rushed out the door and ran to the main area. She was so excited to be going to Danny's house, that she didn't even watch where she was running and ran head first into a young girl. The girl fell to the ground, making a light grunt upon impact.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Audrey said quickly. She offered her hand to help the girl up. She had blue hair with thick, round glasses, and wore baggy, grey clothes. Audrey then realized who the girl was.

"Nikki? Oh my goodness! How have you been!?" Audrey asked excitedly. She hadn't seen Nikki in a couple years, and almost forgot about her.

"Oh. Hey, Audrey." Nikki said, not really wanting to engage in conversation.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been!?" Audrey asked. Nikki had stopped going to school a couple years ago, and never said anything about it, and since Niiki didn't have a phone and Audrey never went to her house, she had no way to get in contact with her.

"I've been doing homeschooling, but my tutor ended up retiring so now I have to go to public schoolng again, I should be in middle school, but my academic level is high enough for me to enroll in high school. If you ask me, it's all just a waste of time." Nikki said, annoyed that she has to be at school. Audrey was going to say something, but Nikki interupted before she had a chance to speak.

"Yeah, so I gotta go now, so yeah, see ya." Nikki said, and she walked away. Audrey stood there for a moment, trying to process the event. It happen so quickly and ended so abruptly. Shaking it off, she continued to run to the main area of the school, where she was supposed to meet Danny. Turning the corner, she saw Danny waiting for her, and he smiled as they connected eyes, and once again, Audrey felt her stomach fill up with butterflies. Every time she saw him smile, her body would react in ways she never felt before, and she was unsure of whether or not she liked it.

"Hey, Audrey, you ready to go?" Danny asked, smiling away as if there were no tomorrow. Audrey snapped out of her quick trance once she heard him speak.

"O-oh, yeah, I s-sure am." Audrey stuttered. Danny walked closer to her but his expression changed to one that was more serious. Audrey became worried, thinking that she screwed up.

"Audrey, there is something I should tell you before we go, as I feel you might get uncomfortable if you don't know beforehand. It's about the girl that was messing with you at the café." Danny said, and Audrey was starting to fear what he was about to say.

"Her mother and my mother are friends, and she's at my house… With Kyanna." Danny said, his face showing nothing but truth. Audrey felt like she was gonna be sick. Even when she's suspended, Kyanna's still able to make her life hell.

"Audrey, there's also one more thing I should tell you. A couple years ago, Kyanna and I kind of had a thing with each other." Danny said with a monotone like voice. Audrey felt like she was gonna have a panic attack. Everything he said was making her scared, and she started breathing as if someone was trying to take the oxygen right out of her lungs. She didn't know what to do, but she did have some questions.

"Danny… I don't understand. What do you mean a thing!? How could you two have been a thing? How is that possible!? How!?" She was asking, her voice loud and trembling. Danny tried to do whatever he could to calm her down.

"It was awhile ago, we were still in middle school, she was my childhood friend, and back then, I was a different person. I know this might be hard for you to handle, but you gotta trust me, she's not the same person when she's not in public. She won't hurt or attack you when you're at my house. I promise you that." Danny explained, but Audrey wasn't feeling comfortable with any of this.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I can't go there if she's there. I can go another day, but not with her there, with everything she's done so far to me, and my best friend, there's no way I'm gonna trust her, even if she is different like you said, I honestly can't believe that for a second. I try to be civil with everyone, but with her, I just can't. I'm sorry, Danny." She said, on the verge of tears. Danny looked down for a second, but then nodded.

"Ok, I understand. I'm not gonna force you to come over. I'll see if I can find another day where I can introduce you to my mother, and I'll make sure Kyanna isn't there. Sound good?" Danny ask, a smile returning to his face. Audrey didn't expect this kind of response out of him, but she was amazed by it.

"Really? Oh wow, that's… Yeah, that'd be great." She said, starting to feel calm again. Despite knowing that Danny and Kyanna are friends, or at least were friends, knowing that he was willing to work around everything just so she can go over to his house made her trust him a lot.

"Well, I guess I'll go to my friend Tiffany's house then. I was gonna go to her house for dinner after I visited your place, but I guess I can use this to catch up with her, since it's been a couple days." She said, disappointed, but not upset. Danny, happy that everything worked out, smiled again.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Audrey!"

"Yup! See ya!" After that they parted ways and Audrey walked to Tiffany's.

 **-Tiffany's House-**

Audrey arrived at Tiffany's house and rang the doorbell. She had already told Tiffany that she was coming over, so it wouldn't be weird showing up early. The door opened, but instead of Tiffany, it was her mother, Jessie. Audrey didn't agree at all with what Jessie does, as she's a porn star, but she still thinks she's a much better mother than her own. Jessie smiled upon seeing Audrey, she always liked her.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?" Jessie asked in a seductive tone. Audrey, while uncomfortable by the flirting, didn't really mind it, as she knew Jessie just liked to tease people.

"I'm doing pretty good. Was supposed to go somewhere else first, but there was a change in plans."

"I know, baby. Tiffany told me everything. Is this new boy your boyfriend, or is he just a little toy?" Jessie asked, with a flirtatious smile, making Audrey blush.

"N-no, he's just a friend"

"With benefits?"

"No! Just a friend!" Audrey said quickly in response. Jessie giggled seeing Audrey get so flustered.

"Relax, baby, I'm just teasing. Come on in, Tiffany is just in the shower, she should be out soon, unless you want to join her." She teased, making Audrey blush once again. Audrey tried to shake it off but her mind kept picturing Tiffany in the shower. Even though Audrey's extremely religious, she had no problems with same sex relationships, as a matter of fact, she supported it, and she even thinks that Tiffany is very cute, even though she didn't have any interests in other girls, but she still didn't want to think about things like that. She decided to just wait in Tiffany's room and try to keep her mind occupied on something else. Entering Tiffany's room, Audrey closed the door and laid down on the bed. Even though she was excited to see Tiffany, she was a little worried. Tiffany did take an extremely heavy beating from Kyanna and her goons, and it was all her fault, so she just hoped that Tiffany wasn't upset with her. Needing something to do to pass the time, she started searching around for a book to read, however, she wish she didn't search the nightstand beside the bed, as she saw something that shocked her. It was a vibrator, and Audrey knew exactly what it was used for. She closed the drawer and just sat on the bed, that was one of the last things she expected to find. She heard the door open behind her and saw Tiffany walk in with a towel covering her. Tiffany was a little surprised at first to see her.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you there, Audrey. Just give me a second to get changed." Tiffany said. Audrey turned around so she could get changed but she was amazed. Tiffany didn't have any black eyes or any noticeable injures at all. She felt a lot more relieved seeing that she was ok, but she was still a little worried that Tiffany would be upset. Her thoughts her interrupted when Tiffany sat on the bed beside her, smiling as if nothing ever happened.

"So how have you been lately? You've been hanging out with a new boy I hear, is he a cutie?" Tiffany asked with a smile, causing Audrey to blush again. Tiffany giggled as Audrey's face turned redder than a tomato.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Tiffany exclaimed, grinning wildly. Audrey tried to hide her embarrassment, but even a child could tell it was obvious.

"Th-things have been pretty good. Mr. Matthew's help me with the Kyanna situation, and got her suspended, and Danny so far has been nothing short of amazing. He took me out to lunch, stood up for me, told me beforehand about Kyanna, he's just been amazing so far. Hopefully I can finally go to his house soon." Audrey exclaimed, forgetting about the initial embarrassment before.

"That's so awesome! I'm so glad you met someone like him! You're already making more friends! This year really is gonna be a new year for you." Tiffany said excitedly. Hearing her say that, Audrey realized just how right Tiffany was. This year really was a different one. Audrey nodded and smiled. They were interrupted when they heard the door open. Jessie was there and Tiffany looked annoyed.

"I've asked you a hundred times to knock before you come in! Why can't you just listen for once!?" Tiffany yelled at her mother. Audrey hated it when she yelled at her mom. Jessie may not have been perfect, but she still did everything she could to be a good, caring mother, and Tiffany was blind to that.

"Sorry, baby, I just wanted to tell you two that I made dinner a little earlier today. I've got some… business to attend to later." Jessie said, trying to not be explicit. Audrey and Tiffany both knew what she meant though, and Tiffany scoffed in disgust.

"Whatever, do what you want." Tiffany said coldly, and Jessie left without a word. Audrey was gonna say something, but decided it'd be best to just leave it alone.

"Well, I guess now that we know dinner is on the way, we might as well get ready to eat?" Audrey suggested, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, sorry. She just gets on my nerves. But ok, and after we eat, how about we go to the mall?" Tiffany suggested. Audrey hadn't been to the mall in awhile, so it'd be nice to see what's new.

"Yeah ok, sure, that'd be great!" Audrey said. After the agreement, the two friends left the room and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter down! This one took me awhile to write, as it turned out to be a lot longer than I originally intended. This is gonna be an interesting dinner, to say the least. What's gonna happen? Will there be drama? When will the next chapter be posted? I don't even know yet! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I'll see ya soon! Also, the stuff about the vibrator and Audrey thinking Tiffany's cute is NOT just randomness. It'll come more into play later...**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok, so it's been almost 2 months since I last updated, so it's time for an excuse! I just didn't have much motivation to write anything, but I started reading a little bit lately and now I feel like writing again! So yeah, hopefully I can start posting somewhat regularly, I'm not gonna say once a week or anything since I don't want to feel pressured to write a chapter, but I'm hoping to get out of this slump I'm in! I'm also writing this on my laptop, instead of my iPad, and since I don't have Microsoft Word, I'm using wordpad, which doesn't underline spelling mistakes, so I apologize if I miss some misspelled words. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 11: Questions

Tiffany and Audrey sat down in the chairs in the dining room. They were really soft, and the table had a wooden outside with a glass inside. Jessie was busy finishing up dinner, and while Audrey couldn't tell what it was, it smelled delicious. Since her mother never cooked, Audrey rarely ever got to eat home cooked meals. Tiffany just stared off into nothingness, casually playing with her hair. Audrey just stared and studied her. Was she thinking of anything, or was she just staring away, daydreaming of nothing? Their thoughts were interrupted when Jessie set down their dinner. It appeared me to be some kind of soup. It had rice, lobster, mushrooms, green onion, and was bathing in an orange-yellow mix, when a lime on the side of the bowl.

"It's a little exotic, but I decided to make Spicy Thai Lobster Soup. I cooked the rice in an Asian blend seasoning, it's really good!" Jessie exclaimed, with a proud smile. Tiffany rolled her eyes, muttering something about an ego. Audrey put a spoonful in her mouth, and her taste buds were overflowing with flavour. Audrey was used to either eating microwaved foods, or not even eating at all, so tasting something so rich blew her mind.

"Oh my goodness, that is amazing!" Audrey chirped with glee, as she gobbled up the contents. Jessie just giggled and smiled, but Tiffany was not amused of course. She always felt like her mother was always just trying to show off, and the fact that Audrey ate up everything that Jessie did pissed her off. She would never tell Audrey that of course, but deep inside, it was one of the few things that even Tiffany hated about her.

Jessie and Audrey went on an on, talking about all kind of different foods, things that they were interested in, and Audrey was surprised at how much the two actually shared in common. They certainly had their differences, but their values on friendship, respect for others, and family were very much the same. Audrey got so caught up in chatting with Jessie, she completely forgot about Tiffany. Tiffany tried waving her arms, even tried speaking to get their attention, but it was like was invisible and couldn't be heard, and she eventually stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her, of course neither of them noticed though.

"So, baby, I've got a few questions for you, and I'd like it if you'd answer these honestly." Jessie said with a flirtatious smile. They made Audrey a little suspicious, but she decided she would just roll with with and nodded.

"If you were into girls, would you date my daughter?" Jessie asked. Audrey looked at her with surprise, trying to see if Jessie was joking, but she had a serious tone. There was no joking here.

"Uh... I..." Audrey couldn't come up with an answer. She never really thought about this before, but now she had to really think about it. Tiffany had been her best friend every since they were little kids. They've been through hell and back with each other, and on the rare occasion that they would get in an argument, they would quickly patch things up and it would be as if the argument never happened in the first place. Tiffany has always had her back in every situation, and she practically risked her life for her against Kyanna. Audrey also did think that Tiffany was very cute.

"Well... I guess if I was into girls, Tiff would be someone I'd be interested in... but why?" Audrey had to ask. The question felt so random and felt so out of place with the rest of the conversation.

"I... just wanted to know." Jessie said, and Audrey wasn't sure if she believed her or not, but decided it was best to just leave it at that. Audrey then remembered that Tiffany was eating dinner too, and immediately felt embarrassed until she looked over and saw that Tiffany was no where to be seen.

"Oh, she probably went to her room. She tends to do that whenever I start talking to her friends." She said with my smile. Audrey nodded and thanked Jessie for dinner and headed towards Tiffany's room. She hoped that she didn't make her jealous or anything by talking to her mother. She paused for a moment before she knocked on the door, and then proceeded to give it a light knock.

"Tiff? Are you there?" She asked, and the door slowly opened. Tiffany was standing right in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"So, now you want to talk?" Tiffany said in a harsh tone. Audrey was very confused at what she had meant by this. She tried to say something but Tiffany wasn't finished.

"I was trying to get your attention the entire time you were talking to that whore, but apparently I'm not good enough, because you ignored me the entire time." Tiffany said, and continued on about how her mother always takes the attention of her friends, and more stuff about her mother. Audrey tried to tell her that she didn't mean to ignore her, but Tiffany wouldn't listen.

"Audrey, you're my best friend and all, but you gotta learn to stop eating up everything people say. My mother may act like a saint when my friends are around, but she's a slutty whore when my friends aren't here. She's a selfish bimbo and she will turn her back on you whenever something better comes along. I don't want you to think that you can befriend her, because I promise you, she will hurt you." Tiffany said in an angry, serious tone. Audrey tried to say something in response, but the words just couldn't come out.

"Look, I'm just in a bad mood now, I'd rather just be alone for the rest of the night. I'll come to your house tomorrow and we can walk to school tomorrow." Tiffany said, and she closed the door. Audrey just accepted that Tiffany didn't want to talk, and that it would be better to just leave. On the way out, she heard Jessie flirting with someone on the phone, mentioning something about how she was soaked, and that she was very excited for the night. Shaking it off, she quietly left the house.

As she was walking, she felt a hard rock hit her in the back of the head, and she plummeted to the ground. She felt dizzy and light headed, and slowly staggered up, trying to not lose her balance. When she turned around, she saw Kyanna and two of her goons standing there. Kyanna slowly walked towards her and Audrey tried to move back, but was paralyzed with fear.

"So, you think just because you're friends with Danny, you're safe? Well think again, bitch, now you're really on my fucking bad side!" Kyanna yelled, as she gave Audrey a hard shove. Audrey tried to turn around and run, but she was grabbed by the two other girls. Kyanna then pulled out a cigarette and starting smoking it. Audrey thought back to the time Kyanna had forced her to do drugs, and began to panic. She started breathing heavily, and she started to feel tingly, as if she was having an anxiety attack. Kyanna looked at her, looked at the girls, looked back at her and back at the girls before deciding how she was gonna torture her today.

Kyanna slowly walked up to her, and clenched her fist. She winded her arm back far, so the punch would hurt. Audrey didn't know what to do, but with about a second before the punch connected, she ducked and Kyanna's punch had connected right with the girl on her left side's throat. The girl immediately let go of Audrey and held on to her throat, coughing and wheezing. Audrey saw this as an opportunity and bolted away. Kyanna was now really pissed.

"God damn it! Don't let that little bitch get away!" She yelled, as she and the girl who wasn't hit chased after her, leaving the other girl behind as she continued to hold her throat in pain. Audrey kept running, and she was getting close to her house. She wanted to try and hide in her house, but with the other girls hot on her tail, she didn't want them to find out where she lived. She ran past it and kept running, and eventually ended up in the more ghetto area of town. There were broken down cars, vandalized houses, and garbage such as used condoms, cigarette buds, heroin needles, and other disgusting things scattered around the streets and sidewalk. The girls kept on yelling and screaming at her, and just as Audrey felt like she was getting away, she twisted her ankle on a hole in the ground and fell hard. She let out a small scream as she fell, her ankle throbbing in pain. She could hear their voices getting closer, and she decided to just give up, there was no getting out of this, until she heard a voice coming from the alleyway beside her.

"Come, quickly." The voice called. It was a voice she had never heard before, but it sounded feminine. She wasn't sure if she could trust this person, but she had to get away. She quickly crawled into the alley and looked behind her as Kyanna and the girl ran past it. She couldn't believe she had escaped. Audrey slowly got up and limped her way through the alleyway, looking for the person that had called her. Every step hurt, and she was exhausted from running. As she kept walking, she heard the voice again, coming from her side. She looked and saw a girl leaning against with a cigarette in her mouth. The girl had long black hair, tied in two pony tails on each side. She wore a very short black shirt, it cut off right underneath her breasts, she had a spiked bracelet on her left arm, and wore very tight, black leather pants. On her face she wore black lipstick as well as black eyeliner. The girl just smiled at her and Audrey felt a little uncomfortable by her presence, but if it wasn't for her, she never would've thought to head into the alley. Audrey felt like the least she could do was thank her.

"Th-thank you... for helping... I'm Audrey." She said, trying her best to not sound nervous. The girl nodded and smiled.

"No problem kid. Name's Lillian, pleasure to meet you."

 **Author's Note: And there you go! So if you haven't figured it out yet, Lillian from HunieCam is now in the mix. She's gonna be playing a very important role in this story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I was able to catch all of the mistakes, and I'll try and post another chapter as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I was (and still am) battle a cold during this, so my concentration and mood to write this varied between days, but I hope you still enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Mom's New Boyfriend

So here stood Audrey, in a dark, dank alley, face to face with a goth girl by the name of Lillian. Audrey always tried to stay clear of these kinds of people, as they always meant bad news, but Lillian did help her get away from Kyanna, and so far, seemed somewhat nice, so maybe she could trust this girl.

"So, kid, what's the deal between you and those girls?" Lillian asked with little emotion, still smoking a cigarette. Audrey didn't want to seem like a wuss, but it was obvious that only the truth would be believable.

"Well… I was in the hallway and I accidentally leaned against one of them, and they ended up attacking me, and they've been going after me ever since…" Audrey said, looking down, slightly embarrassed. Lillian just stared at Audrey for a bit, thinking of what to say to that. After what seemed like an eternity, she finished off her cigarette and spoke.

"That's pretty shitty. They've obviously got a lot of issues to pick on someone for some dumb shit like that." Lillian said, still leaning against the wall. Audrey just nodded, she didn't know what to say.

"Does this bitch go to school with you?" Lillian said with a slight smirk creeping on her face. Audrey wasn't sure where Lillian was going with this, so she just continued to nod. Lillian sighed with slight happiness, and she chucked to herself.

"You should come with me kid, I can help you get out of this bind your in. That little ho won't lay another finger on you again." Lillian said, studying Audrey up and down. Audrey wasn't sure of what Lillian meant by this.

Was she gonna help get revenge on Kyanna? If so, how? Audrey felt very uneven about this, as she felt like this was gonna turn into something dangerous, but at the same time, a small part of her did want to see Kyanna get what she deserved for all the torment she has put her through. Audrey has never wanted to take revenge against someone for anything, but Kyanna has been the worst thing to happen to her, and she had hated a single person in her life, even if they truly deserved it, until Kyanna came around. Audrey knew it was wrong to take revenge, but maybe just this one time would be ok, right? After taking a lot of time to think, she had made her decision.

"Ok, let's do it!" Audrey said, raising her fist in the air. Lillian nodded, to show that she was pleased with this decision.

"Good choice kid. Meet me here tomorrow, at 8PM, and we'll create a plan." Lillian said, as she started walking out of the alleyway, waving goodbye at Audrey, leaving her alone in the alley. Audrey decided to just head home, her mind busier than ever. What would they do? How would it help? Could she really trust Lillian? These were just SOME of the questions swimming around Audrey's head. She didn't know what to expect, but the one thing she did know, is that she wanted to put an end to Kyanna and her ways, and if it resulted in taking something other than the high road, then that was something she was gonna have to do.

Limping her way back, she thought about everything that had happened today; Kyanna at Danny's house, the fight with Tiffany, Kyanna's attack, meeting Lillian, this had been one of the craziest days of her life, and at this point, she felt like things were just gonna get even worse. She didn't have much more time to think about it though, because she was approaching her house, she noticed an unfamiliar pick-up truck parked in the driveway. It had rusted black paint, a broken tail light, a cracked windshield and a coat hanger hanging outside of the passenger door. Audrey knew this was one of her mother's "gentleman callers", and she just prayed she wouldn't have to deal with them tonight. She opened the door to walk inside and of course, there they were, making out on the couch. Her mom stopped and stared at her and the man turned around to look. He had dull brown eyes, greasy hair that fell down the side of his face, his head covered by an old, worn-out ball cap, and had a greasy goatee that was shaved on the left side, but not shaved on the right side, and he had a beer belly the size of a keg. The man just stared at her, and it made Audrey feel extremely uncomfortable. The awkward silence finally came to a halt when her mother decided to pitch in.

"Well I suppose I should introduce you two. Audrey, this is my new boyfriend, Collin. Collin, this is my daughter, Audrey." Audrey gave a slight wave, but the man just kept staring, and eventually started smiling. Without a word, Audrey immediately rushed up the stairs into her room and locked the door behind her. That wicked smile told her everything she needed to know him and she decided it was best to just stay away from him. She looked at her clock, it read 10PM. She decided it was best to just call it a night. She got dressed into her red pajamas, checked multiple times to make sure her door was locked, and laid down in bed, hoping that the night would end quickly.

 **-2AM-**

Audrey rolled around in her bed. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. Something didn't seem right to her right now, but she didn't know what. She looked at her clock and saw that it was just a little bit past 2AM. She then realized how dry her mouth was. Sighing to herself she got up and silently left her room and walked to the kitchen. She tiptoed down the stares, not making a single sound, the silence in the house so quiet that you could hear a spider breathing. When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, she turned on the likes, and she was met with a surprise. Collin was passed out at the kitchen table, beside him were three empty beer cans and a pack of cigarettes.

She slowly walked past him, trying her best to keep as quiet as possible, silently took a glass out of the cupboard, poured herself some tap water, and chugged it back as quickly as possible. She then put the glass in the sink and turned around to turn off the light and go back to bed. Collin wasn't at the table anymore. He was no where to be seen. Audrey felt chills go up her spine and her heart began to race.

"Wh-where did he go?" She asked aloud, her voice shaky with fear. Audrey did not trust that man one bit, and now he could be anywhere, and she has no way of knowing where he is. Audrey no longer felt safe here, she had to get out. She was never one to sneak out after dark, but she had no other choice at this point. The living room and the front foot area was still dark, so she was gonna have to feel her away around to avoid bumping into things. Slowly moving her way towards the door, swinging her arms around, she finally found herself at the door, but just as she was about to open the door, the lights flickered on. She looked behind her and saw Collin standing there, but before she could say or do anything, she was hit by a hard right hook to the face. She let out a loud scream as she plummeted to the ground. She held her face as she whimpered in pain, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Collin grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head, and stared directly into her eyes.

"So, sneaking after dark? Looks like someone is gonna have to teach you a lesson, you little slut." Collin said, as he slapped Audrey hard in the face, hair still in his hand, causing her to let out another cry in pain.

"I'm gonna make you learn, that when I'm around, you're gonna fucking behave or else!" Collin said, his voice raising and sounding more menacing than the last. He threw Audrey to the floor, causing her to hit the back of her head. She laid there in pain, wanting it all to end. Her thoughts came to an end when she heard something unzip. She looked up and saw him undoing his pants, and she felt her heart drop.

"Get ready, girl, cause I'm 'bout to teach you a lesson." He said as reached down to grab her. Audrey wasn't gonna let him have his way, and without any hesitation, she lifted her foot and kicked him right in the balls. He let out a scream of pain as he dropped to the ground. Audrey got up and bolted out of the house. She kept running and running, she didn't know where she was going, but the only thing she cared about was getting as far away from Collin as possible. Every step hurt, as her ankle was still sore from twisting it earlier, but she didn't care, she just kept running until eventually her foot gave out, causing her fall. As she fell, she hit her head hard in the sidewalk, and she was instantly knocked out cold, and there she laid, in her pajamas, on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, unconscious.

 **Author's Note: And that's the need of the chapter! What lies ahead for our friend Audrey? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! See ya soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: How you guys doing? This chapter is pretty crazy. This chapter legit had my blood pumping while I was writing it! This is the biggest chapter of the story in my opinion, so buckle up for this one!**

Chapter 13: Enough Is Enough

Opening her eyes slowly, Audrey had finally woken up. Her head was pounding, and she felt sick to her stomach. She looked around the room to find herself in an unfamiliar place. The room had wooden walls with an old brown carpet, a small desk on the corner with a laptop and a bong, a TV on a stand against the wall, and Audrey had been placed on a small, brown couch, a table in front of it with a pack of smokes and a bag of weed on it. She remembered falling and hitting her head, but that was all the came to mind. She began to panic as worried that he had been kidnapped by some psycho or some dirty creep. Looking around the room some more, she saw a pair of pants lying the floor, they looked to be made of leather. Tight, leather, pants. That's when it clicked. This was Lillian's room. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open, and sure enough, it was Lillian.

"You're finally up, how are you feeling?" Lillian asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I… I'm…" What was a good answer? Audrey was far from being ok, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of Lillian.

"I'm… I'm fine…" She lied, Lillian seeing right through her. Lillian sat beside her and placed her hand on Audrey's shoulder.

"Kid, you're a terrible liar." Lillian said with a slight giggle. Audrey weakly smiled for a moment, she really isn't a good liar.

"I know, it's just…" Audrey was trying her best to hold back tears, but she felt like she was gonna burst. Bottling up her anger and sadness for so long, trying her best to just stay positive and not fight back, she felt like she was in the verge of insanity, and she decided she was gonna let it out.

"My life sucks! I hate it, I hate everything about it! I get beaten up almost daily, my best friend is mad at me, my bully is ruining every chance of happiness that I get, my mother's new boyfriend is a disgusting rapist, and my mother is an uncaring slut! Every night when I go to sleep, I pray that I die in my sleep! I would rather be sent to hell, than have to continue living here, because I'm already in hell. My life just keeps getting worse and worse, and I just wish that I'd either disappear, or that everyone who's caused me misery would just die!" Audrey exclaimed, tears overflowing with tears, voice full of pain and anguish. Lillian was stunned. She didn't know what to say at all.

"Hey kid, is your bully at school right now" Lillian asked, thinking of what she could do to help Audrey, Audrey thought about it, and realized it was Friday. Since Kyanna's suspension should be over, so she should be there, but if she was gonna take revenge, it would have to be today.

"Yeah, she is…" Audrey said, trying to control her breathing and her emotions. Lillian studied her for a moment, and then stood up.

"Let's go. We'll fucking show her that you aren't a little bitch that she can push around. We'll make her embarrassed to show her face around the school." Lillian said, clenching her fists. Audrey sat there for a moment, trying to think about this, but felt like she could no longer sit back and do nothing, if she was going to get Kyanna to leave her alone, she was going to have to start fighting back.

"Let's do it." Audrey said, standing up. Lillian smiled and nodded, and they left the house. Audrey was a little nervous, but at this point in her life, she didn't feel like anything mattered anymore.

- **At School-**

Lillian and Audrey had finally arrived at the school. This was it, it was Audrey's turn to fight, and it was her turn to win. Lillian could tell that Audrey was feeling uneasy about this.

"Hey kid, if you aren't ready to do this, we can turn around and try it again some other time. I don't want you to do this if you feel like you're doing this just to not seem weak." Lillian said with genuine concern. Audrey took a deep breath.

"I've just never fought back before. I'm new to this, so I'm just nervous about it." Audrey said, and she really didn't have any other way to say it.

"But I'm ready for this, I can do it" She said, taking another deep breath. Lillian nodded and they walked into the school. Audrey looked around the main area and saw Kyanna sitting at a table with two other schools, a brunette and a blonde girl.

"That's her" Audrey said, pointing Kyanna out to Lillian. Lillian studied her, then smiled.

"Let's show that cunt who's in charge." She said, still smiling. Audrey nodded, and they both starting walking towards the table. Audrey's heart was beating faster than it ever had been before, there was no turning back anymore, this was really happening. Kyanna saw them through her _peripheral_ vision, and looked over, as Lillian and Audrey were coming in close. She stood up to confront them, and her two friends backed her up.

'And just who the fuck ar- "That was all Kyanna could say before she was met with Lillian's fist right in her nose. Kyanna fell back, holding her nose, trying her best not to scream in pain. The blonde girl tried to attack Lillian, but Lillian was able to take her down with one punch. The brunette targeted Audrey and started hitting her with punches. Audrey tried blocking them, but was unsuccessful, as most of the punches kept connecting with either her face or her upper body. Audrey decided to finally retaliate, and she punched the girl right in the stomach. The girl winced as she held her stomach, trying her best to breath. Audrey stopped holding back, and started rapidly punching the girl in the face. Each punch connected, and each one hurt, as the girl's face became more bloody and bruised with each hit, until she finally fell to the floor unconscious. Audrey looked over a Lillian, and saw that Lillian had pinned Kyanna to the ground. Lillian looked at Audrey, and nodded. She then picked Kyanna up, and held her from behind, making it almost impossible for Kyanna to move, escape, or defend herself. Kyanna had a scared expression on her face, and Lillian just laughed at it.

"Well kid, this is your chance. Show this bitch what you're made of. Show her no mercy." Lillian said, as Kyanna tried to squirm out of her grasp. Audrey just stared at Kyanna, breathing heavily as Kyanna tried to persuade Audrey to stop.

"H-h-hey, Audrey, th-there's n-no need to do this. H-how about we talk this out, ok? You w-win, I s-surrender." Kyanna pleaded, panicking as she knew she as defenceless. Audrey inched closer to her, as she heard two voices, one from the left side of her, and one from the right.

"Audrey, please stop this!" She looked over to the left, as she saw Danny standing there, practically begging her to not do this.

Audrey, this isn't like you! Don't go through with this!" She looked over to the right, and saw Tiffany standing there, with the most worried and concerned look on her face she's ever had. She heard multiple voices from all around her, some telling her to finish it, some saying to stop, some from students, some from school staff. Kyanna eyes were full of tears, as she continued begging Audrey to stop. Audrey looked directly into her eyes, and walked towards until she was only a few inches in front of her.

"Fuck you." Audrey said, as punch Kyanna right in the jaw. Kyanna let out a scream, and Audrey punch her again. And again. And she continued to pummel her, letting all of her anger and frustration out. Lillian let go of Kyanna, and Kyanna fell to the floor, struggling to get up. Audrey began kicking her down relentlessly, as she continued yelling.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you for everything. I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Audrey exclaimed, as her eyes started tearing up, as she finally stopped kicking Kyanna. Kyanna just laid there, barely conscious, unable to move, but able to just barely make out Audrey's words. Audrey fell to her knees. She was exhausted, but she felt so relieved to finally get that anger out. She looked around, and saw the shocked look on the faces surrounding her. From Danny, Tiffany, students, and the teachers. Mr. Matthew's stepped out from the crowd.

"Audrey… Wh-why did you do this?" He asked, still in shock from the entire thing. Danny and Tiffany stepped out from the crowd, as Audrey held her head down, she was not done, she had some other things to get off her chest. She turned and looked at Danny.

"Kyanna won't hurt me, huh? She won't touch me with you around? She'll leave me alone?" Audrey stood up and walked closer to him.

"Just a bunch of bullshit lies! She never stopped, in fact, it got worse! She was even angrier with me than before! What the hell do you mean she won't touch me!?" Audrey yelled, leaving Danny speechless. She then turned around and faced Tiffany.

"And you! I don't care if you're my best friend, what fucking business do you have when it comes to me talking to who I want!? I'm not your fucking pet or kid that you just boss around tell me what I can and can't do!" Audrey yelled, and Tiffany tried to just get anything out.

"Audrey, I- "

"Shut up! I don't care about what you've done for me in the past, that doesn't mean you can control me! I'm sick of it! I really am!" Audrey continued yelling, each word hitting Tiffany hard. Thinking about it, she always controlling of everything Audrey did, and she felt it was possible that it was what led to Audrey not being able to vent when she needed, and resulted in her bottling up all of her anger.

"Audrey… I'm so sorry. I… didn't know I was making you feel like this… I promise you, from now on, I won't control what you do anymore." Tiffany apologised, both sorry and frightened. Audrey stared at her for a moment, sending chills right up Tiffany's spine.

"Damn right you won't." Audrey said in a low, but venomous tone. She then turned to Kyanna, who was still on the ground, barely looking up at her. She looked around and saw that the brunette was still down, but the blonde was sitting beside Kyanna, quivering in fear.

"If any of you whores even try to touch me again, I'll leave you eating all of your meals through a straw!" She said, as she turned around and ran right out of the school. She couldn't believe it. She had fought back, she had won. Realizing she still had a lot more to say, she ran home, ready to confront her mother and her new boyfriend.

She finally reached the house, and she walked in, ready to unleash her words. Collin and her mother were sitting on the couch, and her mother was the first to speak up.

"It's about goddamn time you showed up. Running away from home in the middle of the night, are you whoring out or something?" Her mother asked, completely serious. Collin just looked over and didn't say a word, but Audrey had plenty of words.

"Well I wouldn't have had to leave if your dickhead of a boyfriend wasn't a goddamn rapist! And you're calling ME a whore!? That's rich, considering you have a new man almost every fucking week! Fuck you, you neglectful, disgusting, unfortunate excuse for a parent!" And she stormed off into her room after that. She took a suitcase out of her closet and started packing clothes, her laptop, and a couple of books. She was getting out of here, and she was never coming back. She didn't know exactly where she was gonna stay, but she felt like she had a few options. She could stay with Tiffany, although she wasn't in any mood to see her right now, or she could stay with Lillian. Audrey smiled at the thought of that. That's where she was heading. She grabbed her suitcase, left her room, and started heading out. Her mother was trying to get her attention but she didn't care to hear anything she had to say. She walked out of the house without a word, and slammed the door behind her. She could hear her mother and Collin arguing, but she didn't care enough to listen. This was the last time she would ever step foot on this property.

As she continued walking, she felt light-headed and sick to her stomach, and started feeling a lot of regret for yelling at Danny an Tiffany. She knew they were only trying to help, but right now was not the time to think about it. The only thing she should be thinking about was the road ahead of her, and what was going to be the consequences for her actions.

 **Author's Note: And there you go. The longest, hardest, and most brutal chapter. Things are changing quickly for Audrey, and it's only gonna get crazier from here. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey, so it's been a couple months. Working full time now is pretty exhausting at times and dealing with writer's block, I can never seem to get something, especially when I know what I want to happen later in the story, but not with the events happening now. Hopefully this chapter is good enough. Once we get later in the story, expect way more chapters to come, since I already have an idea of how I want them to go.**

Chapter 14: New Best Friend

Audrey kept walking, her only destination was to get to Lillian's house. After today, she felt she was the only person she could trust right now, and she wasn't gonna let anyone stop her from getting there. Fueled by rage and adrenaline, Audrey was ready to stop anyone dead in their tracks who even attempted to prevent her from reaching her destination. Audrey didn't how she felt about all of this, but what she did know is that it was a new feeling, and a feeling that she could get used to. Ignoring her nausea, she continued walking.

 **-Lillian's House-**

Lillian was sitting on her front step smoking a cigarette, a big grin on her face from today's events. She was so impressed with Audrey today, she never expected her to have much anger as she did, but she knew at that point, she and Audrey were gonna get along very well.

"There's something special about you, kid." She said to herself, as she continued smoking. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching her, and once she saw who it was, another grin crept upon her face.

"Hey Audrey, how's it going?" She asked, continuing to smile as she studied her. Audrey was breathing heavy, her eyes where watery, her knuckles were bruised, and clothes were wrinkly.

"I… I… I need a place to stay!" Audrey burst out. Lillian looked at her for a moment, but then smiled and tilted her sideways, trying to play innocent.

"Why's that, kid?" She said, in a smug tone.

"I just cussed my mom and her rapist boyfriend out, so I can't stay there anymore, and right now I don't even want to talk to Tiffany, so please, can I stay here, even for a bit?" Audrey asked desperately, she was practically begging. Lillian just continued smiling, and eventually stood up from the step and pulled Audrey in for a hug.

"Of course you can, kid. You can stay as long as you need to." She said as she winked. Audrey felt so relieved.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate that." Audrey said, feeling so grateful.

"There's only one thing I ask though." Lillian said in a more serious tone. Audrey just nodded and stood there silently, unsure of what Lillian could possibly be thinking.

"If you want to stay, you just have to call me your new best friend!" Lillian said giving a thumbs up. That seemed a bit out of character for Lillian, but she figured she was only teasing, and even if she wasn't, Audrey already felt she could do more for her than Tiffany ever could.

"That sounds wonderful!" Audrey said, smiling and giving a quick nod. Lillian smiled and nodded back.

"Grab your stuff, you can stay in my room." Lillian said, as she signalled Audrey to come inside. Audrey collected her stuff and quickly studied the outside. The grass was brown and the house was in poor condition, but any place was better than her mother's.

"Well… home sweet home I guess." She said to herself, as she walked up the stairs into her new home.

 **-Lillian's Room-**

As Audrey walked in, she found that Lillian had already prepared a small inflatable mattress in the corner. Audrey was surprised to see this, and Lillian took notice.

"Let's just say I had a feeling you'd come back." She said with a sly grin. Audrey didn't question it, as even though it was rather odd, she could definitely understand why Lillian expected everything, especially considering her latest actions. She was still grateful for everything though, and felt like Lillian was being way too nice to her.

"Thank you…" She mumbled. She was still in shock about today, and was very worried about going back to school, but she felt as long as Lillian was around, she'd have nothing to worry about. She looked at the time on her phone, 1PM. She still had plenty of time to prepare for tomorrow. Looking back at her mattress, she realized that she was actually exhausted.

"Tired?' Lillian asked. Audrey did feel she should get some rest.

"I do have school tomorrow still and…" That's all she was able to say before she was interrupted by Lillian laughing. Audrey stared at her, unsure of why she was laughing.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about school for awhile…" Lillian said with a wink.

"What? Why not?" Audrey asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll see." Lillian said with a giggle. Audrey didn't know what she meant, but she had a bad feeling about tomorrow. Deciding to ignore it, she laid down on mattress, and passed out almost immediately. Lillian studied her moment before she decided to leave Audrey to her slumber. Turning off the lights and closing the door, she chuckled to herself.

 **-3AM-**

Audrey was woken up by the sounds of yelling coming from outside the room. She heard three voices, one of them being Lillian, the other two being a man and a woman's.

"I want her out of this house!"

"Fuck you! She's staying here and you can go suck a dick!"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Audrey listened carefully and felt uncomfortable. She didn't like the sound of those words. The last thing she needed was to be left without a place to stay. She tried her best to ignore the yelling, but it was pointless.

"I'm sick of you bringing in one of your little fuck toys or your whored out fucking excuses for friends!"

"She's neither of those, she just needs a place to stay and if you even dare get in my goddamn way, I swear to god I will fucking drop you like a baby" Audrey could hear Lillian fighting her parents on this, and she was starting to really like Lillian a lot more than she thought she would. She barely knew her and yet Lillian as been on her side the entire time. While Tiffany had helped her in the past, Audrey just couldn't understand her jealousy sometimes. She was starting to wonder whether or not she really needed Tiffany anymore. Her thoughts came to a halt as the door had burst open and then slammed shut immediately. The lights turned on and revealed a very angry Lillian. She and Lillian connected eyes before Lillian grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's go!" She said.

"Go? G-go where!?" Audrey asked with panic and confusion.

"We're going out! If my parents are gonna be assholes, we're gonna go out and have the time of our lives!" Lillian said with a wide grin. Audrey was feeling uneasy about this.

"What-"

"Shh… You'll see, and you are gonna love this. Now get dressed, we're gonna have one hell of a time, kid!" Lillian said, the tone of voice she was using basically told Audrey this wasn't an option. She felt like she did owe her though so Audrey decided to just go with it. Throwing on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red, plaid over shirt, she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go."

"Great! I'm gonna show you how to get really fucked up!" Lillian said as she pulled Audrey out of the room, ignoring her parents and out of the house. Audrey had a very bad feeling about this.

 **Author's Note: Shorter chapter, but it'll be worth it. There will be chapters that involve Lillian's parents and Audrey staying at the house, so I'm not gonna skip over that at all. Now that I'm done this chapter, I have a better understanding of what's to come and I'm very excited to share it. See ya in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Wow a new chapter that isn't posted 6 years after the last one. This chapter is really gonna kick things off. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 15: The End and the Beginning

Lillian kept running with Audrey in hand, Audrey barely able to keep up with the goth girl. Audrey could feel herself ready to trip with each step, and was in dire need of a breather.

"Lillian, stop!" Audrey shouted without thinking. Lillian stopped and looked back at her, showing no emotion at all.

"Something wrong, kid"? Lillian asked her. Audrey took a moment to catch her breath before asking what was important.

"Wh-where are we going?" Audrey asked with a concerned look. Lillian smiled, and nodded slightly.

"Thought you'd never ask. We're going to Lusties Nightclub!" Lillian said excitedly, however Audrey's eyes widened like saucers upon hearing this.

Wha-what!? We can't go there!" Audrey said, expressing her distress.

"Why not, kid" Lillian asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Well we're minors! There's no way we can get in! Besides, there's drugs, alcohol, and… I just… I can't do that..." Audrey said hesitantly, she didn't want to offend Lillian, but she also didn't want anything to do with this. Lillian just smiled, and opened her wallet. From there, she pulled out her ID and showed puled out her ID, and sure enough, it said 18 years old.

"Wha…" Audrey was shocked.

"Told ya we'd be fine, I promise you'll have fun." Lillian said with a smile and a wink.

"Ok… but I'm still 15 and don't you have to be 21 to drink?" Audrey was trying to find every way out of this as she could.

"You're cute, kid, they don't care. Besides, I can get you in, no problem. Trust me, it's not as bad as you think." Lillian said, sounding somewhat reassuring. Audrey still felt very uneasy about this, but then started thinking that maybe it won't be too bad. Just because she's going to a nightclub, doesn't mean she as to drink or anything, right? Plus, if anything was going to happen, Lillian would help her, right?

"Mmmmm…. Ok fine, I'll do it." Audrey faked a smile and nodded. Lillian seemed pleased.

"That's awesome, kid! Let's go then!" Lillian excitedly exclaimed as she grabbed Audrey again and continued to run to the nightclub. Audrey was anything but excited.

 **-Lusties Nightclub-**

The two finally arrived, and Audrey just stood there, looking at the entrance. This was it. She stared at the red front door, and she felt it looking back at her. She felt like she was face to face with the devil, staring him down, yet something compelled her to move closer. She felt her breathing shaky, her mind going blank. Only the faint music from inside the club could be heard. She looked at Lillian and Lillian looked at her, and winked before walking closer the doors.

"Well here we are kid, ready?" She asked with a cunning smirk. Audrey knew what lied behind those doors, but for some reason, she felt like ignoring everything she had ever stood for, and without saying a word, she walked towards the doors, entering the building. From there, she saw everything she thought would be there. People were dancing, making out, drinking and doing shots, people were passed out, trying to get laid. She felt her heart racing as she felt Lillian put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's time for you to have fun, kid." Lillian said as she guided Audrey to the bartender. Audrey's mind was in a state that couldn't even be described. She decided to just go with what was happening. When they got to the bar, the bartender took quick notice. He was a big muscular guy who wore a tight black shirt, tight blue jeans, had short, but sleek black hair, and had eyes greener than grass.

"Hey, Lillian, how ya doing tonight?" He said with a bright, white smile.

"I'm doing great, Phil. I brought my friend, Audrey with me today, and it's her first time going out, so she's a little nervous." She said as she gave Audrey a little nudge. Phil chuckled.

"Well it's always nice to see new faces. What can I get for you, hun?" He asked. Audrey was surprised. He didn't even ask for any ID or anything. She had no idea what to say so she just stood there, struggling to come up with something. Lillian noticed this and decided to "help" out a little.

"She just doesn't know what she wants." Lillian said with a fake laugh.

"Get her a paralyser, she'll love that." Phil nodded at this request and started preparing her drink. Paralyser. That name alone scared Audrey.

"Lillian, what is a paralyser? What's it gonna to me?" She whispered shakily. Lillian laughed slightly.

"It's not dangerous, it's made with tequila, vodka, kahlua, coke, milk, and ice. It's really good, I promise you." She said with a toothy grin. Audrey still didn't know if she liked the idea of this, but before she could really think about it, the drink was already made. It sat in a small glass, the brownish liquid staring at her with a pink straw in it.

"Since this is your first time going out, this one will be on me tonight." Phil said with a big smile. Audrey slowly picked up her drink and looked down it. As she studied the drink, before looking back up at Phil.

"Th-thanks…" She said with a weak smile. Phil nodded with a smile and turned to help another person. She looked back at Lillian and Lillian nodded. Shutting off her thoughts, she put the straw in her mouth, and took a huge sip. As the liquid entered her mouth, she could taste multiple things at once. She swallowed the liquid, and couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what she tasted, but she did like it. Audrey took another big sip before deciding to ditch the straw and downed the rest of her drink. After that she exhaled and set her glass down on the counter. Lillian was very impressed.

"Wow, I'm stunned, kid." Lillian said with a wide-eyed grin. Audrey just nodded. Lillian thought for a moment, then smiled again.

"Hey, Phil?" Phil looked over from edge of the counter.

"What can I do for you, Lillian?"

"Get us each a shot of fireball!"

"Two fireballs coming up!" Phil immediately started preparing the shots. Audrey leaned over and whispered in Lillian's ear.

"What's a fireball?"

"It's cinnamon whisky. You'll like it." Lillian said with a giggle. Phil presented the two shots. The red liquid intrigued Audrey this time, she felt no fear this time.

"Ok so two fireballs, that'll be $7.50." Phil said. Lillian smiled and pulled Phil into a kiss. Audrey was in shock as she watched the two connect lips. When they finished, Phil smiled widely and chuckled to himself.

"On the house, tonight." He said with a wink and went to serve another customer. Lillian took noticed at Audrey's shocked and grinned.

"Phil's a sucker for that." Lillian said with a giggle and gave Audrey her shot.

"So, what you want to do is just down it in one go. Ready?" She asked. Audrey nodded and downed the drink before Lillian could even think to down her shot. As the shot flowed through Audrey's mouth, and down her throat, she felt a slight burning sensation, but it wasn't a bad feeling. The taste was amazing and she wanted to experience it again, so without thinking, she took the shot from Lillian's hand and downed it before Lillian could process what had just happened.

"Y-you.. I… Wha…" For once, Lillian was the one at a loss for words. Audrey smiled and slowly danced to the music.

"That WAS pretty good. This ain't so bad actually. I feel really good." Audrey said with a huge grin. Lillian stood there for a moment, but then smiled. This night was going so much better than she had planned.

"Well, you're gonna love this then, come on." Lillian signalled Audrey to follow her outside and without any second thoughts, she followed. When they got outside, Audrey of course had to ask what as up.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked. Lillian looked at her for a moment before pulling two objects out of her pocket. One was a lighter, and one was something that appeared to be smokable, but it was not a cigarette. Lillian lit it and took a huge puff, but instead of blowing the smoke out, she inhaled it, which sent her into a light coughing fit. Audrey didn't know what she was doing, until she smelt it. It reminded her of her mother. This was marijuana. After Lillian was done coughing, she offered it to Audrey.

"Your turn, kid. Just suck it in, and then Inhale the smoke." Lillian said, glossy eyed and giggly. Audrey took the narcotic from Lillian and looked at it for a moment. She looked back at Lillian, then the weed, then back at Lillian, and then back at the weed before deciding to just to just follow the instructions. She put it in her mouth and sucked it in, and she didn't do a small suck, she sucked it in until she could no longer inhale. Pulling the object from her mouth, she exhaled slightly through her nose, then opened her mouth and inhaled almost all the smoke. As it entered her body, she began to cough, and she coughed a lot. Lillian held on to her to help her keep her balance. Audrey kept coughing and coughing and Lillian could tell she was beginning to panic a little.

"It's alright, kid, the coughing is good. You just took a little too much for your first time. It'll be over soon." Lillian reassured. Audrey decided to just trust her on this one, and while it felt like forever, the coughing finally came to an end. After regaining her composure, she looked at Lillian, and smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt really happy.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I want another drink." Audrey said as she went back inside. Lillian followed behind, extremely pleased with how tonight was turning out. She and Audrey walked back to the bar and Phil took quick notice.

"Having a good first night out?" He asked with another one of his trademark smiles.

"This is really nice, I didn't expect to like this so much!" Audrey said with a giggle. Phil smiled and nodded.

"That's great! What can I get for you?" He asked. Audrey looked around and noticed a blue bottle on the shelf behind him.

"I want whatever that is." She said pointing at it. Phil picked up and placed it on the counter.

"Gin, eh? Going all out for your first night I see. I can sell you the whole bottle for $25 if you want." He said with a small smile. Audrey was quite interested in this. She leaned over to Lillian once again.

"Give me money so we can get that." Audrey whispered excitedly. Lillian shook her head at this one.

"The money I have is only gonna be used if you can get that bottle for free." Lillian said, still giggly. Audrey didn't know what to do. Lillian kissed him for a drink, but she felt like she was gonna have to up the anti to get this gin. She stood there for a moment thinking, and then smiled wildly when the idea sprung to mind. She tapped Lillian on the shoulder, causing Lillian to look over at her, and without hesitation, closed her eyes, and pulled Lillian into a kiss. As their lips connected, she could feel a rush of adrenaline flow through her body. Lillian's cheeks turned bright red for a moment as Phil stood there wide-eyed and opened-mouthed. Lillian realised this was working, closed her eyes, and embraced the kiss. They could both hear some people whistling and cat calling from people as they held their kiss. Audrey didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew that she was getting that bottle. They finally pulled away and the goth and the redhead stared at each other for a moment. They were both red in the face. For once, Lillian was feeling a little embarrassed. Audrey just smiled it away, and grabbed the bottle from the counter.

I'll be taking this, she said with a cocky smile and walked away from the counter. Lillian stood there for a moment, stunned for a moment. She could not believe that Audrey had just done that. But this made her very happy. She smiled to herself as she followed Audrey and they sat down at a table together. Audrey was quite proud of herself for getting that bottle.

"Wow, I'm good!" Audrey said proudly. Lillian nodded in response.

"I'll say." Lillian agreed as she took a swig of the gin. It was at that moment she had an idea.

"Hey, Audrey, I have $100 on me. If you down this entire bottle right now, it's yours." Lillian proposed as she passed Audrey the open bottle and put the $100 on the table. Audrey was intrigued by this. In her short life, she had never gotten any money for Christmas or birthdays, and never got an allowance or a job, so to her, $100 was a lot of money. She studied the alcoholic contents of the bottle for a moment, and then she grabbed the money from the table and chugged that bottle. She didn't stop for nothing as she sucked down every last drop of that gin until the bottle was completely empty of any liquid. Dropping the bottle, she took a big breath and she felt her head get really light. Everything was hitting her at once, but she felt really good. Audrey had never felt anything like this but she enjoyed it a lot. Lillian was actually in shock. She didn't even expect Audrey to go that far. She was speechless. Audrey took noticed and started giggling hysterically.

"Wha did you think I was… some pussy bitchhhhhh?" Audrey slurred, smiling widely. At that point, Audrey was no longer in control. She was drunk, and her night was only gonna get crazier. Attempting to stand up, she wobbled for a moment, and started walking towards the bar. Lillian watched from afar. Audrey was blowing every one of her expectations. She decided to stay back to study her. As she watched, she saw Audrey give the $100 bill to Phil, but didn't get any change back. Lillian was feeling pissed.

"Son of a bitch ripped her off." Lillian was about to give Phil a piece of her mind until she saw the huge tray of drinks he handed to Audrey. Audrey began to walk towards the table, and Lillian counted the drinks on her tray. Sixteen drinks. She couldn't believe Audrey had blown all the money on booze. Audrey set the tray down on the table and begin laughing.

"Bottoms up, bitch!" Audrey yelled, as she chugged not one, but two drinks back to back. Audrey let out a loud scream as she continued to laugh.

C-come onnn, don't be a pusss, drink up! Wazz da matter?" Audrey said happily, as she downed another drink. Lillian took a few sips of her drink before she started showing concern. Lillian was downing these drinks way too fast. She looked at the tray and noticed Audrey had already finished five of the drinks. She couldn't let this continue further. She was gonna kill herself if she didn't stop.

"Audrey, I think it's time to go back home now." Lillian said nervously. Audrey looked at her for a moment, and started laughing at her.

"Ooooh, now look who'z being a pussy little bitch. That's fucking funny. Don'ts matter to me, this is the ends of the old Audrey, and the beginnings of the new!" Audrey giggled to herself loudly.

"And we boths know, them drinks ain't gonna down themselfs." Audrey slurred, as she grabbed the drink from Lillian's had and downed it. Lillian didn't know what to do at this point. For once in her life, she felt powerless. Audrey's smile faded quickly as she held onto her stomach.

"Oooh… I don'ts feel that great…" Audrey slurred. Lillian knew it was time to get her out. She grabbed on to her and slowly began to walk her out the bar.

"We're gonna get you home now, ok? We're gonna make you feel all better." She said as she continued to walk the heavily intoxicated Audrey out of the building. Leaving the building, Audrey tumbled a bit, before she jerked herself out of Lillian's grasp and ran towards the side of the building. There, she threw up. Lillian winced upon hearing that. She went to obtain Audrey, and the sight of seeing Audrey hunched over, puking her guts out was far from pretty. Audrey noticed Lillian and smiled weakly.

"I feel a bit better now." She said. Lillian smiled nervously as she noticed a cab sitting by the building. She quickly pulled Audrey and ran towards the cab. Opening the back door, she practically pushed her in and closed the door shut. Getting in the front seat, she told the cab driver where to go and immediately, the driver began driving.

"Oooooh, a taxi. Reeeeaaaal fucking faaancy!" Audrey mocked, giggling to herself. Lillian shook her head and leaned over to the driver.

"I'm sorry, it's her first night out and she drank way too much. We just need to get her to bed." Lillian said, apologetically. The cab driver nodded and kept driving. Along the way, Audrey kept mocking the cab and kept saying stupid stuff. As the cab finally arrived, Lillian gave the driver $20 that she kept for cab money and got out of the cab. She opened the back door, and practically had to drag Audrey out of the car, and into the house.

"Hehe, its feels funnnny when you touch mee." Audrey giggled widely. Lillian ignored her and opened the door to her room. She laid Audrey down on the air mattress. Audrey's laugher became faint and her speech became drowsy.

"That'sss a good friend you are, Lil, good, good…" And with that, Audrey had passed out. Lillian felt so relived. Laying down in bed, she thought about the night. She smiled slightly. Maybe Audrey getting intoxicated isn't bad after all. She was sure she could find a use for it. Giggling to herself, she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: And there we go, Audrey's first night out. Audrey seemed to take a liking to alcohol, so how's this gonna come into play? I think the better question is, how's she gonna deal with her first hangover? Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, and I'll see ya in the next one!**


End file.
